When You Realize
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Remus Lupin, Prefect, Marauder, super hot? Yeah, that Remus, has fallen in love with a fellow student at Hogwarts. But can he overcome his fear and tell her? Beckett Click, Prefect, Smart, Pretty? Yeah, that Beckett. Can he get her to fall in love with him? Can he make her see past his 'furry little problem? But what he doesn't realize, is that it may be much easier than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sat at my table in the back of the library, my nose buried deep into my book. I was almost done, only a few more chapters. It was really good, I have only had it for about a week, and it was quite thick. I got it from my Mum for Christmas. I'm a muggle born, so it's a muggle book, which is fine with me. I could have stayed here at Hogwarts for my Christmas break, but I heard the infamous Marauders were staying here, so I went home. I don't usually go home for breaks, besides summer. I was only in my fifth year, but this has been my best year so far. I was made the Prefect for Ravenclaw, and, well. I was best friends with Lily Evans, so... yeah. Everyone says we are stuck up, but it doesn't bother me. Because we're not.

It also gave me a reason to see _him._

Seems cheesy, right? I know. But I couldn't exactly help it. Just as almost every girl in Hogwarts was madly in love with Sirius Black, I was madly in love with Remus Lupin. No one knew besides Lily and Alice, because no one would understand. And I didn't really have friends besides them. Well, I had a friend in Ravenclaw, Connor, but that was about it. And besides, it's not like I can talk about that stuff with a guy. You get it, right?

That's when I heard them walk in.

 _Oh sweet Merlin, why is it always when I'm alone?_ I buried my nose deeper into my book as James, Sirius, and Remus walked in. I was hoping-no, praying- that they wouldn't see me. Of course that didn't get me far, either.

"Click! Have you seen Evans around?" James asked, sliding into the chair across from me while Remus and Sirius sat on either side of him.

"Don't you have someone better to mess with, potter?" I asked, not removing my eyes from my page.

"Yeah, but I can't find her. Which is why I'm here. So do you know here Evans is or not?" He asked. I sighed and closed my book before putting it gently down on the table.

"That's who I was talking about, you git. _Lily_ doesn't want you bugging her anymore. When will you just. Give. Up? How you're doing it is not how it works." I said.

"Well then, Click, how do I get Evans to fall madly in love with me?" Potter asked, ruffling his hair and flashing me a shit eating grin.

"Potter. You're 'charms' are not going to get me to betray my best mate." I said, not at all happy with how this conversation was going.

"Please, you have to help me. I really like her, and I can't get her to see it!" He said.

"Fine. First off: You need to stop messing with Snape. She hates it. He's her childhood best friend, and if you're going to compete with him, you need to listen up. Be nice to her, and to others. She doesn't like when people are mean. Try to connect with her, read a muggle book or two. I suggest _Romeo And Juliet_ , or _Gone With The Wind._ Those are her two favorites. Stop throwing notes at her head in class. Stop being a big, fat, arse. Do stuff for her every now and then, carry her books, open doors for her. And do good in class. She's smart, she'll want someone smart. Just not as smart as her, she gets very jealous." I concluded, laughing a little thinking about how mad Lily can get when you one-up her.

"Okay, okay... Is that it?" He asked. I tapped my chin a little bit.

"No, but you're not going to like what else I have to say. You're going to need to stop pranking people. Or at least tone it down a little. She. Does. Not. Tolerate. Pranks. Trust me, I know."

"Give it up, mate. It's a lost cause. You can't stop pranking!" Black exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my book. I heard them push their chairs out and stand up before walking away.

"Beckett?" I looked up from my book to see Remus had stayed behind and was looking at me. I suddenly felt very self conscious of my messy ponytail of white-blonde hair.

"Yes, Remus?" I asked, wishing he would leave already so I don't have a chance to make a big fool of my self.

"Thanks for helping James. He really needed it." He said before turning and walking off.

"No problem..." I said to the thin air.

* * *

"Oh. My. Merlin. How much more of this do I have to take?" Lily exclaimed as she came into the great hall and sat down besides me, Alice, and Connor. We may not be Gryffindors, but we always sat together. I hid my face in my book. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had heard the rumors going around. Potter had taken my advice to close to heart. Apparently when she was doing her Prefect rounds last night, he had gone up to her and opened every door they passed, just in case she needed to go in. All the while reciting from her favorite books.

"Look, Lily. Maybe you should just give him a chance. He's obviously madly in love with you!" I said, putting my book down and taking a drink of my pumpkin juice.

"You just want me to put in a good word about you to Remus!" She accused.

"I do not!" I gasped.

"Mm Hmm." She said, putting food on her plate. I stuck my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. We heard the barking laughter that signaled the four Boys entering the hall.

"Oh great." I mumbled, going back to my book. I knew what was coming. Connor had a very big like for messing with James, and he just happened to be the one sitting next to Lily. James sat down on the other side of Lily, Sirius sat on my side next to Alice, Peter sat on the other side of me, and Remus Sat next to James, across from me. I groaned and tried to focus on my book. I saw Connor put his arm around Lily, and braced myself for what was going to come next.

"So, Lily Pad, you're coming with me to Hogsmeade this weekend for our _date_ that we discussed, yes?" He said. James sat straight up.

"What? What date? Lily Pad? What kind of name is that?" He said, quickly starting to freak out. I lowered my book and shook my head at him, but he didn't seem to get my silent message.

"There is no date! I am not going to Hogsmeade this weekend! And Connor, Merlin dammit! Stop calling me that!" Lily yelled.

"I had a feeling that I should've brought earbuds this morning. Thank you, Potter, for making me see that I should bring them every day." I said, glaring at him from across the table. 

* * *

**RPOV**

"Come on, boys! We are going to talk to someone who no doubt know where my Lily Billy is!" James said, standing up from the scarlet couch and pulling Sirius along behind him. As we got closer and closer to the library, the sick feeling in my stomach continued to grow.

"James... You're not taking us to see Beckett, are you?" I asked.

"You know me so well! I thought that she would be one of the only people to know where Evans is, she is always in the library, therefore I knew where to find her, and i know just how much you like her, mate, so I thought I would help you out!" James said as Sirius snickered besides me. I glared at him and whacked him on the head with my newspaper.

We walked into the library, and sure enough, there she was. Beckett Click. Sitting at her usual table, with her new book in front of her face. She saw us walk in, and quickly tried to hide her face. She knew why we were here, looking for Evans again. I couldn't get over how pretty she was, without even trying. She had her long, wavy, white-blonde hair up in a high, messy ponytail. She had taken her school robe off and draped it across her chair, so she was only wearing her grey sweater over her white button-up shirt and Ravenclaw tie. She was wearing her everyday black school skirt and her black knee-high socks. The first time I saw Beckett, that was probably the first thing I noticed: How tall she was and how long her legs were. Sounds really weird, but hey.

"Click!" James shouted, earning us a glare from the librarian, "Have you seen Evans around?" I saw Her tense up, and try to ignore him. We sat down at her table.

"Don't you have someone better to mess with, Potter?" She said, clearly irritated with him.

"Careful, mate. You're walking on eggshells here." Sirius whispered to James so that only we could hear him.

"Yeah, but I can't find her. Which is why I'm here. So do you know here Evans is or not?" He asked. She sighed and put down her book.

"That's who I was talking about, you git. _Lily_ doesn't want you bugging her anymore. When will you just. Give. Up? How you're doing it is not how it works." She said. I listened in closely, hoping she would give us hints on not only how to get Evans to fall in love with Prongs, but her with me.

"Well then, Click, how do I get Evans to fall madly in love with me?" Prongs asked, ruffling his hair and flashing her his trade mark grin that had all the girls swooning. I growled at him on the inside. How dare he flirt with my girl? I don't flirt with Evans...

"Potter. You're 'charms' are not going to get me to betray my best mate." I said, not at all happy with how this conversation was going.

"Please, you have to help me. I really like her, and I can't get her to see it!" He said.

"Fine. First off: You need to stop messing with Snape. She hates it. He's her childhood best friend, and if you're going to compete with him, you need to listen up. Be nice to her, and to others. She doesn't like when people are mean. Try to connect with her, read a muggle book or two. I suggest _Romeo And Juliet_ , or _Gone With The Wind._ Those are her two favorites. Stop throwing notes at her head in class. Stop being a big, fat, arse. Do stuff for her every now and then, carry her books, open doors for her. And do good in class. She's smart, she'll want someone smart. Just not as smart as her, she gets very jealous." She said, laughing softly afterwards. _I love it when she laughs..._ I made sure to note some of what she said, so I would remember what to do when I worked up the courage to talk to her.

"Okay, okay... Is that it?" He asked. She thought for a moment before answering him.

"No, but you're not going to like what else I have to say. You're going to need to stop pranking people. Or at least tone it down a little. She. Does. Not. Tolerate. Pranks. Trust me, I know."

"Give it up, mate. It's a lost cause. You can't stop pranking!" Padfoot said, throwing his hand up. I saw James have a light bulb moment, and he stood along with Sirius to leave. I waited until they had walked out of the library before I spoke up for the first time.

"Beckett?" I asked nervously. _I hope she didn't notice..._ She looked up at me, and I was shocked like I always am at how bright her blue eyes are. I swallowed, trying to remember what I was going to say.

"Yes Remus?" She asked. I love the way she says my name. Back on track here, Remus.

"Thank you for helping James. He really needed it." I said quickly before turning on the spot and quickly walking off, missing her airy 'no problem'.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Beckett?" I asked nervously. I hope she didn't notice... She looked up at me, and I was shocked like I always am at how bright her blue eyes are. I swallowed, trying to remember what I was going to say._

 _"Yes Remus?" She asked. I love the way she says my name. Back on track here, Remus._

 _"Thank you for helping James. He really needed it." I said quickly before turning on the spot and quickly walking off, missing her airy 'no problem'._

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Moony, Mate, you have to do something about this. You're making yourself sick!" Sirius said as we sat down in the chairs in front of the fire in our common room after breakfast. They were right, but I didn't want her to turn me down, I wouldn't know what to do.

"But I'm sure she doesn't like me, and besides, even if she did, she wouldn't after she found out." I said, running my hands through my hair, which I never do.

They knew exactly what I was talking about, too. "You'll never know if you don't at least try. And Evans absolutely hates Prongs' guts, but do you think that has stopped him yet?" Sirius said.

"I know. I just, ugh, I was supposed to be the one that never had girl problems!" I said, throwing my hands into the air in frustration. Just Then we heard the common room door come flying open, and in stumbled Peter.

"Moony! Moony! She-She's On her w-Way!" He panted, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch her breath. The boys seemed to think it necessary to make sure that if they saw Beckett on her way to our common room that they would warn me.

"Don't-Worry! I pushed her down on the way over, so you have more time!" He said. I face palmed.

"Is she okay?" I asked, worried for her. He nodded quickly before waddling over to the couch to sit down before they came in. The door busted open again, and we could hear arguing.

"No, Lily, I'm Fine- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT, PETTIGREW?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SHOVE ME OVER?!" Beckett yelled as soon as she saw him. She pushed up her sleeves and stomped over to us. Her face was bright red and her elbows and knees were scuffed and bleeding slightly.

"Merlin's beard, Wormtail! How hard did you push her?" I whisper-yelled at him. That was my girl, and she was hurt!

"Are you okay?" I asked, quickly standing up to walk to her but she just pushed on past me to Peter.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! SHOVING A PREFECT LIKE THAT TO THE GROUND?! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T DECIDE TO TELL PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL ON YOU!" She yelled. I winced. I've never seen her so mad, and her face was even more red than Lily's hair.

"Beckett! Come on, let's go upstairs!" Lily ordered before grabbing her arm and literally dragging her to the stairs leading to the girls dorms. Beckett did a muggle gesture, where she used two fingers to point at her eyes, and then at Peter before she diapered around the corner.

Alice followed after them, shaking her head at Peter.

"Aw, sorry, Moony. I was just trying to help. I thought maybe she would yell at me long enough that you would come u with a plan or something. You know, I figured that you would offer to fix her scrapes and then you would have more time to talk to her. That's why I pushed her as hard as I did." Wormtail said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Peter. I don't think I'm brave enough yet to talk to her that much." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Man, if only there was a way we could see if she likes you or not, then maybe you could work up the courage to go talk to her." Sirius said, a pondering look on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she doesn't." I said.

James looked at me like I was crazy, "Seriously? That girl is one of the most stuck-up smartypants I have ever met, and you don't think she likes you? She's basically a girl version of you, mate! You two were like made for each other, or something!"

"You really think so?" I asked, trying to ignore Padfoot in the background making Sirius jokes.

"I know so." He said, patting my shoulder

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I cannot believe him! Pushing me down like that, how dare he?!" I said, still quite angry with the quiet Gryffindor boy.

"Beckett, why do you care so much? I mean, I get that that was rude and all, and that it probably stings a little, but why throw such a big fit about it?" Lily asked. My cheeks grew pink from embarrassment this time. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well-I, I don't- know." I said, trying to think of something to say. Both the girls gasped.

"Were you trying to impress Remus? Oh my Merlin, she was! And that git ruined it!" Alice said, totally freaking out now.

"I never said that-!" I tried to protest, but Lily cut me off.

"Honestly, Beckett. I don't see why you like him so much. Sure he's smart, and he can be nice, but he's still a _marauder_ , Becky, a _marauder_." Lily pointed out, shivering slightly at the word.

"I know, but he's just so cute, and he cares about everyone so much, and he's always helping the younger years, and he's one of the best Prefects in the school..." I said, drifting off when I realized that they didn't really want to hear my reasons.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. You know what, we need to help you get his attention. We may not see what you see in him, but it's obviously something. Because the Beckett Click we know and love does not fall that head over heels for a boy unless he's got something good." Alice said. I sighed.

"I appreciate it, guys, but really. I don't think it will work, he doesn't even like me! I can tell." I said, looking at my shoes again. _I really need to get new shoes..._

Lily interrupted my thoughts," How do you know that for sure, though? You don't."

"Oh, but I do, dear Lily Billy," I said, using the name Potter always uses for her, "Whenever his friends come to me asking where you're at, he always looks so uncomfortable, like he doesn't want to be there." I protested, allowing myself to flop back on Lily's bed as she sat next to Alice on hers.

"Oh, Becky, it's okay! I'm sure there's another explanation for it!" Lily said, trying to cheer me up.

"And if there's not, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves..." Alice said, pounding her left fist into her right palm. Lily and I laughed, which made me feel a little better.

"Oh! I know, here let me get it!" Lily said, diving of Alice's bed and digging under hers for a few seconds before coming back up with a bag full of something.

"I always have these stashed here in case you feel down in the dumps!" Lily said, handing me the bag. I opened it to see that it held nothing but chocolate frogs and muggle chocolate bars.

"Oh Lily! Thank you!" I said, smiling as I took out a chocolate frog and bar before handing the bag back to her.

"Oh no, I'm sick of that stuff melting all over the place! You can have the whole bag, just promise me you won't eat it all in one night!" Lily said, pushing the bag back to me.

"I promise!" I said, crossing my fingers behind my back, but this didn't fly by Alice, that girl has eyes like a hawk.

"Lily! She's crossing her fingers!" Alice proclaimed, and I sighed, putting my hands up and promising again.

"There, happy now?"

"Very much so!" Alice and Lily said at the same time. Chocolate is absolutely my favorite candy ever, it's one of the only kinds I will actually eat. And it helps when I get stressed or something, which is a lot of the time. One day, when I got the black letter from the ministry that my mother had been murdered, I ate a whole three pounds of chocolate frogs. It was not very fun after that. It had gotten late by the time we had finished chatting, so Alice and Lily walked me to the door leading out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks again, Lily!" I said, giving her a one armed hug while my other hand held my new bag of chocolate. I gave Alice a hug next, and then walked out through the portrait hole.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I watched as Beckett said goodnight to Lily and Alice, and as soon as she had left I heard Prongs speak up.

"What was in the bag?" He asked. I had been wondering the same thing, and it seemed to have made Beckett really happy that she had it, so I wanted to know what it was, of course.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Potter!" Alice said defiantly.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know so that we knew what _not_ to get her for her birthday, but whatever." Sirius said. I could see where they were going with this, and hoped it would work.

"Why would you _not_ give that to her? And since when are you friends with Beckett anyways?" Lily asked.

"Jealous, are we? That's not the point, Lily Billy. What is the point is that she seemed very... What's the word... Ah, yes, disappointed in you guys for whatever you gave her." James said, fluffing his hair which worked on neither of the two girls.

"What?! She was _not_ disappointed! She was very happy with us that we gave her chocolate!" Alice said, as if she had won the argument, but in fact we had just won,

"Alice!" Lily said, whacking her on the arm, "Come on." She said, glaring at us and pulling the shorter girl after her.

"Girl version of you, Mate. Girl. Version." Sirius and James said together as they turned to look at me.

They seemed to think this was funny, and Peter, Sirius, and James all started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, getting annoyed with their childish behavior.

"Oh sweet Merlin, now you're even starting to sound like her!" Sirius said before they started roaring with laughter again.

"And you thought she wouldn't like you!" James said, "Hell, I'll be surprised if doesn't already spend every waking moment thinking about you!"

"And every moment she's asleep dreaming about you!" Sirius said, continuing to tease me, and they stared laughing again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"And you thought she wouldn't like you!" James said, "Hell, I'll be surprised if doesn't already spend every waking moment thinking about you!"_

 _"And every moment she's asleep dreaming about you!" Sirius said, continuing to tease me, and they stared laughing again._

 _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Oh, come on Lily. The school year just started! The OWL's aren't until the _end_ of the school year!" Alice protested as Lily tried to drag us off to the library after breakfast the next morning. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Lils. I'm a Ravenclaw, and even I'm not studying yet. Relax, you won't fail. I promise." I said, trying to get her to stop complaining so I could eat in peace.

"Hullo, Evans! I'll study with you!" Potter said, coming to sit down beside her. I put my face in my hand. _I'm never going to be able to eat in peace again, am I?_

"Go away, Potter." She demanded, staring straight ahead. I shook my head at the dark haired boy.

"You people drive me crazy. Sometimes I wonder why I don't sit at my own table..." I muttered to myself.

"Where's Connor when you need him?" Alice whispered to me. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh. She was right.

"I think he's practicing his quidditch," I whispered back.

"Speaking of which," I said to everybody, "I'm going to the pitch. You two coming?" I asked, turning to Lily and Alice. They nodded their heads vigorously, and stood up.

"Ooh! Can we come?" Sirius asked, standing up too. I groaned.

"Why? So you can steal our awesome plays?" I said before leaving with Lily and Alice in tow. I heard more than two sets of footsteps behind me, and turned to see the four boys following closely behind. I sighed and kept walking.

Once we got to the pitch I went into the changing rooms to put on my gear while the others went up into the stands to get a spot to watch the practice. Well, I guess I was just warming up for when Connor scheduled the tryouts. He was the captain of the Ravenclaw team this year. I grabbed my broom and my bat before walking out. I opened the trunk like box and let one of the bludgers out. They flew straight up as I swung my leg over my broom and rose up into the air.

"Raely!" I yelled out, getting his attention.

"Click! What are you doing out here?" He yelled back.

"Making sure you don't get your head beat in by uncontrolled bludgers!" I said, laughing. Once we were close enough we did our 'signature handshake', as Alice calls it. It was just a few high fives and then a hand shake, I don't get what she thinks is so cool about it.

"Did you let the bludger out?" He asked.

"Did you let the snitch out?" I retorted. He's the seeker for our team.

"Touche. Anyhow, I was thinking of having the tryouts next Friday. How's that sound? I doubt I'm going to find anyone who is a better beater that is also in Ravenclaw." He said, chuckling a little.

"You'r just biased. You only say that 'cause I'm your best friend!" I said, before we flew off to deal with our separate jobs.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I wasn't very happy when the boys dragged me over towards Lily, Alice, and Beckett. I knew that they thought it was a sign that Beckett always sat at our table, but I thought they were just psychotic. I watched as James bickered with the three of them, totally uninterested until Beckett stood up and announced that her and the other two girls were going to the quidditch pitch. I didn't like to play quidditch, but it was fun to watch sometimes. And it didn't hurt that it was Beckett who was going to be playing this time. I Followed them out, and was very happy to see Beckett give up and let us boys come too.

We found a spot pretty high up on the bleachers, and watched Raely fly around while we waited for Beckett to come out. James and I had a shared hate for Raely; He was best friends with Beckett, and I was worried that one day they would be a little more than friends, and he was always messing up James' attempts to talk to Lily. I could literally hear the anger radiating off of Evans as James sat down next to her and tried to strike up a conversation. Beckett finally came out with her broom and bat, and let the bludgers out. I love watching her play, she's much better than James and Sirius. At the beater position, at least. It's kind of funny how bad she is at every other position and how good she is at being a beater. My hands clenched up in fists as I saw her talking to Raely before they started their mini practice.

* * *

 **BPOV**

It's much easier to be a beater when only one other person is playing on your team, less people you have to try and protect. The bludger came back around and I pulled my bat back and got ready to hit it away. I saw Connor dive for a small gold thing out of the corner of my eye just as I hit the bludger far away.

"Got it!" He yelled triumphantly as we both made our way back to the ground.

"Nice job, I think that's a new record!" I said, high-fiving him as he put the snitch back in its little cubby.

"Watch it!" I said warningly as the bludger came back around and made a steep dive for us. I caught it, falling backwards and sliding on the ground a little with all the force it hit me with before strapping it back into it's spot. Connor and I each grabbed a handle on either side and quickly put it away in the broom shed before we raced off to change and then go to class.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Got it!" He yelled triumphantly as we both made our way back to the ground._

 _"Nice job, I think that's a new record!" I said, high-fiving him as he put the snitch back in its little cubby._

 _"Watch it!" I said warningly as the bludger came back around and made a steep dive for us. I caught it, falling backwards and sliding on the ground a little with all the force it hit me with before strapping it back into it's spot. Connor and I each grabbed a handle on either side and quickly put it away in the broom shed before we raced off to change and then go to class._

* * *

 **RPOV**

"We are so close, so close..." James wrote down on a slip of parchment. The other three boys had decided two years ago that they would become animagi so they could help me when I had my 'furry little problem', as James says. They were, in fact, almost done with the month of having to keep a mandrake leaf in their mouth. It has taken a long time for them to get this close to the end: someone will start laughing, and they'll all spit them out; or there was that one time that James got hit with a bludger and his flew out in the middle of a quidditch game. Many different things have happened, and they've had to start all over again.

"I told you guys not to do this..." I trailed off. Don't get me wrong, I feel touched and all, but becoming an animagus is one of the most dangerous things that the three of them could get into.

"That's alright, mate! This will be fun!" Sirius wrote under James' sentence. I shook my head. _You're all crazy..._ I thought.

"I need to go to the library, Some of us actually _want_ to finish their essays." I said to them, standing up from the Gryffindor common room table.

I heard the three of them push their chairs back and follow me out of the portrait hole and down the halls leading to the library. When we walked in I could see Beckett sitting with Alice at her usual back table. I wanted so bad to be able to just sit down next to her, even if it was just to work on an essay. I walked through a few rows of shelves before I finally found the book I needed. I turned around to go back to my table, and almost ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said. I watched as Beckett put away a few of her books and reached for another.

I snapped out of my trance, or whatever it was, "No, that was my fault, sorry Beckett." She stopped and turned towards me.

"Well, we're even." She said before turning and walking away. I sighed.

"Way to jack every thing up, Remus, nice job." I muttered to my self, sitting down with James, Sirius, and Peter.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sat back down next to Alice and watched as Remus waled back to the rest of the Marauders. I sighed and rested my forehead on my hand.

"What's wrong- Oh, I see." Alice said, looking over at the four gryffindor boys.

"Why does he affect you so much? No body else seems so- distracted- by him." Alice asked.

"How am I supposed to know that, Alice? It's not like I woke up three years ago and said to myself 'I'm going to obsess over Remus Lupin so much, that I won't be able to think when we're in the same room!'." I said, throwing my hands up into the air. Alice laughed behind her hand so Madam Pince wouldn't kick us out.

"It's not funny!" I protested. Why does everyone always find this funny?

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at _them!_ " Alice said, pointing at the four boys, three of which were currently choking and spitting out green stuff.

"Urgh, not again!" I heard James say, throwing his hands up before putting his head down on the table. I stood up and walked over to the arguing boys. I cleared my throat to gain their attention.

"If you four don't mind, some of us are actually trying to get our work done!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. That's when I noticed the mandrake leaves on the table. I stepped forwards and snatched one up as the boys lunged to get them before I could.

"A mandrake leaf? Why were you three chocking on _mandrake leaves?"_ I asked, holding it between my pointer finger and thumb.

"I, um, we, well...Uh..." James stuttered as Sirius tried to hide the rest of the leaves, snatching the one from me and giving me an odd look.

"They were being their usual stupid selves. I told them they would taste weird, but they still wanted to try them." Remus said. I looked to him.

"That is very hard to believe." Alice said, coming up behind me. I nodded my agreement.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"That is very hard to believe." Alice said as she walked up behind Beckett.

"I don't see why it's any of your guys' business, anyways." Padfoot said, leaning back in his chair. Beckett's hand flicked so fast, that I almost didn't see it. Sirius' chair snapped forward, and all four legs were forced to the ground.

"I'm a prefect." She said, crossing her arms.

"So? Evans is too, and she doesn't say any thing when we try to eat mandrake leaves!" Prongs said and Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch- What was that for?!" James said.

"So you've done this before." Alice stated, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. And we were screwed.

"Why do you always call her Evans?" Beckett asked.

"I-What?" Prongs asked, clearly confused.

"She doesn't like it." Beckett said. Prongs sat there for a moment just thinking.

"Why not?" Wormtail asked. She sighed.

"Because it's not her given name. Girls don't usually like to be called by their last name, when you call them by their first name, it's more like your friends, and not just random people saying hi in the halls, or something." Alice said. _Interesting..._ I thought as I stored that information away with everything else I had gathered.

"Anyways, why were you eating mandrake leaves?" Beckett asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We already told you, Click." Sirius said.

"Fine. I'll just tell McGonagall." She said, turning to walk away. We looked at each other, our eyes wide. They had already asked how to become animagi.

"Wait! Don't tell McGonagall!" James said, jumping up and grabbing Beckett's arm.

'Well then are you going to tell me what you all were doing eating mandrake leaves?" She asked, getting irritated.

"Well, we... Can't..." James said, looking down. She sighed.

"Alice, go find Lily and tell her I'll be there to give her my notes in a second, would you?" She asked and Alice nodded before swiftly leaving. Beckett and James came back and sat down at the table.

"Is it illegal?" She asked quietly. We shared a look.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" James asked. She nodded.

"I don't know James, maybe we should make her do an unbreakable vow..." Sirius said, a smirk on his face. She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"She won't tell anyone." I said, "Ravenclaws can't break a promise. Trust me."

The other three nodded, and so did Beckett.

"Sadly." She muttered.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She said, looking up.

"It's illegal." Peter said. She sighed and shook her head.

"Then why are you doing it?" She asked, her voice low.

"For a friend." Peter, James, and Sirius said all together. She looked at me.

"Am I correct in guessing you are the friend?" She asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"What are you trying to do- Wait, never mind. I've changed my mind. I don't really know what stuff you four are getting into." She stood up and walked away.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Then why are you doing it?" She asked, her voice low._

 _"For a friend." Peter, James, and Sirius said all together. She looked at me._

 _"Am I correct in guessing you are the friend?" She asked. I sighed and nodded my head._

 _"What are you trying to do- Wait, never mind. I've changed my mind. I don't really know what stuff you four are getting into." She stood up and walked away._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Sooooo... What were they doing?" Alice asked as we sat with Lily and Kate Rodgers(a fellow Ravenclaw) at the Ravenclaw table. We like to switch it up a bit.

"What was who doing?" I asked, trying to play dumb. I may not like the other three, but I did promise to keep a secret. And besides, if I get Potter, Black, and Pettigrew into trouble then Remus will probably get into trouble, too.

 _Wow, always a prefect, Beckett._

"Don't play dumb with us, Becky. We know you found out what they were doing!" Lily said, her Prefect-ness kicking in.

"Ugh, they made me promise not to tell anyone..." I muttered, looking down to the book in my lap.

I heard Kate gasp, "They didn't! Ugh, those-those- Those unicorn turds! They know Ravenclaws can't break a promise!"

"Yea, well I didn't end finding out what they did anyway, I swear. I changed my mind and left."

They looked at me incredulously.

"Okay." Kate said, turning back to her book. I knew they didn't believe me, but oh well. I took my black glasses off my face and hung them on my shirt before lifting my book and reading it again.

"Really, Beckett? _Naked Heat_ , what the bloody Hell is that?" Lily asked. I sighed.

"It's by this guy named Richard Castle. It's really good. In fact, I'm surprised that you haven't read it yet, Lils. It's being sold at almost every muggle book shop. I got half the series for Christmas," I explained before going back to reading once again. I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored her.

I got to read a few more pages before I was interrupted again.

"LILY PAD! IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG!" Connor yelled dramatically as he threw open the doors to the Great Hall and ran over to us, enveloping Lily in a huge hug, and giving the rest of us smaller hugs. All though I couldn't help but notice that he gave me a longer hug than Alice and Kate. Or maybe I was just being crazy.

I laughed, "Do you have a death wish? Because if you keep going down this road both Lily and Potter are going to have your head. Who knows? Maybe this will make Lily finally realize that she's madly in love with Potter!" I joked, ducking as Lily chucked a book at my head. I picked it up for her and placed it on the table.

"I am _not_ in love with Potter!" She seethed between clenched teeth.

"Does that mean you love him?" Kate asked in her normally quiet voice. I laughed loudly and gave her a high five.

"Oh, she got you there, Lily!" Alice said, laughing too. Lily squeaked suddenly.

"Alice!" She hissed, "He's looking at you!" I whipped around to see Frank Longbottom staring straight at Alice. I could barely contain my excitement as I spun back around to face Alice, nearly jumping up and down on my seat. She was blushing furiously at our excitement, but that didn't make us stop. Alice had fancied Frank since her first year, so this was a very good sign.

"Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday!" Connor said through a mouthful of food, trying to get the attention away from the 'girly' subjects, as he called them.

"I'll be there. Kate, are you going to try out?" I asked, grabbing a sandwich. She shook her head vigorously.

"I don't do heights." She said. I sighed. I had been trying every year since our second year to get her to try out for the team.

"Oh well, that's your choice, I guess..." I said, taking a bite of my food.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I watched as Beckett laughed with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. They sit there every now and then, but I wish they could just sit at our table. I watched as they kept turning and looking towards the Gryffindor table, Beckett turning around the most. I followed their line of sight and saw that they were looking at Longbottom. I had to suppress a very jealous growl, and went back to eating my food.

"What's wrong, Moony?" James asked, looking up at me as I stabbed at my food harder than I had intended. I flicked my head in the direction of the giggly girls as they kept looking at Longbottom.

"Oooh. I'll fix this for you, Moony. Don't worry." James said, winking.

"When you say it like that it makes me worry." I muttered. Sirius let out a barking laugh, and I scowled at him.

"Uh-oh." Peter said from beside me. We all looked up just in time to see Raely put his arms around Lily and Beckett's shoulders. I stood up and walked out, getting very irritated.

* * *

 **JPOV**

"Hello, Click." I said as I slid into a chair across from her in the library. She groaned and slammed her book down.

"What do you want, Potter?! Why do you always have to mess with _me?!_ What did I do to deserve this?!" She said, her face getting very red. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I just was wondering why you kept eyeing Longbottom at breakfast, but never mind." I said, standing up to leave, knowing she would start talking.

"...Wait, what?" She asked. I grinned to myself and sat back down at her table.

"You know, when you kept looking at Frank Longbottom and giggling like a bunch of five-year-olds this morning." She looked thoroughly confused. She gasped slightly, and comprehension dawned across her features. She started laughing.

"Oh, you thought _I_ was eyeing Longbottom? Please, I would never!" She said, still laughing. I frowned.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because one of my friends is madly in love with him." She said grinning.

"Well, then why were you looking at him through out all of breakfast?!" I asked, getting very confused.

"Because Lily noticed he was looking at said friend who fancies him, so I was checking to see if she was lying. And then said friend kept making me check to see if he was still looking at her." She said. I let out a breath. _Well, at least Moony will be happy..._

"Was it lily? Does Lily fancy Longbottom?" I asked, really hoping she said no.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head and popping the 'p'.

"Phew, well that's good news. Thank you for that very helpful information, Click." I said before walking back towards the Gryffindor tower. I raced through the halls once I got out of the library, and made it to the Fat Lady painting in record time, barely out of breath.

"Password?" She asked. I quickly supplied the password, and raced in when she swung forward. I saw Remus and the others in the back left corner of the common room and saw their heads shoot up when I came running into the common room, a grin spreading widely across my face.

"I bring good news!" I said excitedly, sitting at the empty seat at our usual table.

"Spit it out, Prongs. Don't want you to wet yourself." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

"So it turns out that the only reason Click was looking at Longbottom was because one of her other friends fancies him, and Evans caught him looking at the friend that fancies him. And even better news, Evans doesn't fancy him." I said, a triumphant smirk on my face. Moony sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin. I'm already going to have a hard enough time to get her to go out with me without her fancying someone else." He said.

"Oh come on Remus. It won't be that hard, your smart and nice, she's smart and nice, you both love chocolate, your both prefects, how hard could it be to get her?" Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"But... What about my 'furry little problem'?" He asked, looking down at his almost finished essay. I huffed.

"Remus. If she doesn't like you just because of that, then she isn't worth it. You really need to stop worrying about that. If people can't see the real you then they are stupid, and missing out on a great friend." He looked up at us again.

"Thanks, James. But I know she doesn't like me already. I can see how uncomfortable she gets whenever we are in the same room. And she is always trying to avoid me..." He trailed off. I shared a look with Peter and Sirius.

"Moony. Have you ever thought that maybe there is a different reason for how she acts around you?" I said.

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe she acts like that because she likes you, but doesn't think that you would like her?" Sirius said. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Well, no... I never thought of it that way..." He said.

"Well now that you do, let's come up with a plan to get her to say yes to a date with you!" Sirius said, and we got to work.

* * *

 **BPOV**

It was the start of February when Alice came running up to Lily, Kate, and I like a bat out of hell, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Guess what?!" She nearly shrieked as she sat down next to me at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"What...?" I asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Frank asked me to go out with him for Valentines Day!" She squealed. I dropped my fork and Lily chocked on whatever she had been eating. Kate put her book down and started to hit Lily on the back until she could breathe again, all the while congratulating Alice. I squealed loudly with Alice, and wrapped her in the biggest hug I had ever given anyone.

"Oh my Merlin! That's amazing, Aly!" I yelled, still hugging her and jumping up and down on my seat with her.

"I know! I'm so excited!" She said before gasping, "I don't have anything to wear!"

"Don't worry Alice. We are like the same size, and my mum always manages to sneak dresses and such into my trunk when I leave for school, so I'm sure I have something for you to wear." I said.

"Aw, thank you so much, Beckett!" She said, hugging me again.

"No problem, Alice," I said.

"Wait. One. Minute. I have an amazing idea! What if we dressed you up really nice and did your hair and everything, and then Lupin wouldn't have a choice but to notice you!" She whispered to me.

"Alice. I don't want him to like me just for how I look. I don't want him to pay attention to me just because I look good. I want him to like me for me." I said to her.

"I know, I know, but maybe if you dressed up then it would catch his attention and he would pay more attention to you, and see how awesome you are, and then he'll fall in love you!" Alice said. I sat for a minute, just thinking about it.

"Okay, I guess there's no harm in it..." I finally gave in. She yelled excitedly and hugged me again.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Alice. I don't want him to like me just for how I look. I don't want him to pay attention to me just because I look good. I want him to like me for me." I said to her._

 _"I know, I know, but maybe if you dressed up then it would catch his attention and he would pay more attention to you, and see how awesome you are, and then he'll fall in love you!" Alice said. I sat for a minute, just thinking about it._

 _"Okay, I guess there's no harm in it..." I finally gave in. She yelled excitedly and hugged me again._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I don't know... I look like Clara White...!" I whined, looking down at my way too short skirt, and way too tight white button up shirt. Alice loosened my already loose Ravenclaw tie.

"Don't fuse, Becky. You will be fine, and he will realize that he is already madly in love with you, and will propose to you immediately!" Alice said, grinning at me. I saw Lily sneak around Alice with an o-so-familiar makeup bag. I backed away.

"Oh no...No No no no no no! I am not wearing makeup!" I said, pushing Lily away.

"Oh come on, Beckett! It will make him notice you more!" Mary complained.

"No. Fine, but just a little bit!" I gave in, seeing all three of them give me puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes!" Lily said, as she dove right in and started putting blush on my very pale face. Followed closely by pink lip gloss and black mascara.

"Okay. You're ready!" They all said together. I sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure they are in there? What if he isn't even in the library!" I said as we peered into the library.

"He'll be there, trust me. All four of them come here every Saturday at exactly 3 pm. It is now 3:10, they're in there." Lily said, checking her watch. I sighed.

"Okay, wish me luck!" I whispered as I walked into the library, remembering the tricks Alice and Mary taught me.

"Luck!" All three of them said from behind me, before rushing off down the hall in a cloud of giggles. I gulped. This will be fun...

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Alright guys. Here are the last Mandrake leaves I can get for a while now. So, no spitting them out!" I said. They had already wasted almost fifty leaves.

"Alright Moony! We get it! Hand over the leaves!" Sirius said, and I passed the leaves around, one to each of them. They counted to three and stuffed them into their mouths. James gave me a thumbs up while trying to hide his grimace. We used an old notepad to talk for a few minutes, before I heard Padfoot start chocking. I looked up at him.

"What are you- Sirius! That was the last one!" I said, face palming as he spit out his leaf. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Re-Re-Remus! L-L-Look! It's C-C-Click!" Sirius sputtered, hitting my shoulder and pointing behind me. I sighed and turned around, and almost chocked as well. She was walking slowly through the shelves of books, looking for something particular. She looked different, that was for sure. Her hair was down, and slightly messy. She was wearing a much shorter skirt than usual, and her usual grey jumper was MIA. She turned around to look on the opposite side of the shelf, and I could see she was wearing makeup. Her tie was hanging loosely around her neck, and her eyes looked even more blue than usually.

"Holy-" I trailed off, mind totally blown. She must have heard me, because she turned towards us again. She smirked and waved. I felt my heart stop.

"Whoa." Sirius muttered. I turned back towards them just in time to see James' leaf tumble out onto the table. I groaned.

"James! Seriously?!" I whispered.

"S-Sorry, it's just- She looks so... _Hot!"_ He said, "She doesn't usually look that good! Sorry, Mate, no offense." I glared at him. Their eyes grew wider and they started pointing behind me again.

"Oh come on guys, seriously. Stop looking at her like that!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Remus! Behind youuu!" Sirius warned, face growing red from lack of oxygen.

"What?" I said just as I heard her speak up.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys when you are doing... whatever the hell it is you four do, but does anyone have notes from History Of Magic that I could borrow? I seemed to have- misplaced mine." she said, and I froze.

"Um- We, uh... We don't really like that class, so yeah... We don't have those notes..." James said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to look anywhere but at Beckett.

"Oh, alright, thanks anyways." She said, before she started to walk away. I hurriedly whipped around.

"Beckett! Wait up!" I said, reaching into my bag and rummaging around. She stopped and turned before walking back.

"Here, you can use my notes!" I gushed, handing them to her with a huge smile on my face. I'm sure I looked crazy.

"Thanks Remus!" She said smiling at me before waving to us all and walking away.

"Nice, Moony..." James said.

"Smooth catch." Sirius said.

"Bleh." We all turned to Peter who had spit out his leaf.

"What? No one else was using theirs, and let's face it! Those things are disgusting." He said, and the other two nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I rushed back to the Gryffindor Tower, which was our designated meeting point, and gave the Fat Lady the password that Lily had given to me. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, but opened up anyways. I ran up the steps to the fifth year girls dorms, and threw the door open. All three of their heads shot up, and they ran over to me.

"So? How did it go?!"

"Did he notice you?!"

"What happened?!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys! Slow down! Let me talk!" I said as I rushed into the retelling of what happened.

"Holy-!" Mary breathed.

"It worked!" Alice said triumphantly.

"I knew it! I knew he would realize he loved you!" Lily said, hugging me tightly. I laughed nervously.

"Lily, I don't know if I would say it went _that far,_ necessarily..." I said slowly, blushing a lot.

"Oh don't be so modest, Beckett! He is sooo in love with you!" Mary said, clapping enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Okay, sure." I said, laughing with her.

"Guys, I think it's time for... ANOTHER GIRLS NIGHT!" Lily said, and we all finished her sentence with her, laughing and rolling around.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Oh don't be so modest, Beckett! He is sooo in love with you!" Mary said, clapping enthusiastically. I laughed._

 _"Okay, sure." I said, laughing with her._

 _"Guys, I think it's time for... ANOTHER GIRLS NIGHT!" Lily said, and we all finished her sentence with her, laughing and rolling around._

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Wow mate, now I see why you fancy her so much!" James said, his face still quite slack from shock.

"Yup." Sirius said, flopping down on a couch in the common room.

"I don't fancy her because she's _pretty!_ She's smart, nice, a prefect-" I started listing but Sirius raised a hand.

"Please Moony, I don't want to hear about her 'beautiful blue eyes' again!" He sighed, reclining back.

"Sorry." I mumbled, sitting down in a chair and pulling out a book.

"Remus, Remus. You've got to do something about this. Ask her out! You've got to!" James said, taking the book out of my hands and laying it on a side table.

"But I don't know how to ask her out! I don't even know what to do if I did ask somebody out!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"We can help you!" Sirius said, jolting up from his 'nap'.

"But, what if she doesn't like me?" I asked nervously.

"Then you will never know if you don't ask her!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! What if one of _us_ asked _her_ if she likes anyone, and who she likes!" James said, jumping up and down.

"No! You are not doing that!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Why not?! It would work! I won't give anything away, promise! I can do it during breakfast tomorrow!" he said, pleadingly. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. He wasn't going to give up.

"Fine! Just- James- Ugh, don't say anything! If you give away a single thing, I'll- I don't know, but it wont be fun!" I threatened.

"Alright! Yes! Sirius, help me plan what to say!" James said, before rushing off somewhere with Padfoot.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"No, no, no, no, no! Ugh, I can't believe this! It's ruined! My years of work, utterly _destroyed_!" I moaned, putting my head in my hands. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT cry!_

"Hey Click, what's up?" Potter asked, sliding into the seat next to me. Change of plans: It is now alright to bawl your eyes out. I groaned out loud.

"What could you possibly want with me, Potter? Honestly, I am not in the mood to give you more useless relationship advice that is clearly not working, and if you can't tell, I am very busy!" I nearly screamed at him.

"That made almost zero sense to me, but if you said it again, and slower, I might catch something!" He said stupidly, forcing me to face palm.

"I am not going to help you with talking to Lily, alright?!" I said hysterically.

"Why not? Wait, are you crying? Ohhh, I get it! Your boyfriend broke up with you, didn't he?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking at me.

"W-What? No, of course not! I don't date! Never have, and probably never will!" I said, but I was thinking a little different.

"But if you did date, who would you date?" He asked. I groaned. he was not going to leave any time soon.

"I don't know, no one, because no one likes me." I said, trying to clean up the mess of my notes.

"But if someone were to ask you out, who would it have to be to get you to go out with them?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I'm so board, you wouldn't even understand!" He said.

"Oh really?" I asked, not believing him at all.

"Yeah! My friends are mad at me because I talk too much about Lily and not enough about pranks or Quidditch, and Lily has threatened to shoot me if I say another word to her! I have no one else to talk to, and I thought if I talked about something like that, maybe you would talk to me!" He said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, James, but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I want to talk about boys." I pointed out, turning back to my ruined notes.

"What were those notes for?" He asked, pointing to my ruined work.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, it wouldn't have worked anyways." I said, gathering up the notes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase! I wanna know! I'm so board, please tell me!" He pleaded.

"You can't tell anyone, though. Alright?" I asked. He nodded his head quickly.

"Well, it was for one of my little cousins. She's the only other witch in my family, but she lives in Italy. I-uh, well it's to help her. She has, well, I don't know how to put it... Her best friend is also a witch, but she has a... _Moon_ Problem, I guess you could say." I said, trying to explain it to him.

"So, she's a werewolf?" He asked.

"Yeah. And it really makes my cousin upset that her best friend has to go through all of that, so I was trying to make a potion that could at least _help_ with the symptoms, or something. And now they're ruined! I'll have to start all over again!" I said, putting my face in my hands again.

"Oh. Jeez, that's really nice of you. I take back all those times I said you were a stuck-up person!" he said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, goodbye! Got to go! Farewell! Adios!" He said, before quickly standing up and running away. I shook my head at him and tried a few spells to fix my notes.

"I am dearly sorry for my friends quick retreat! I apologize for- Do you need help with that?" Black said, sitting down next to me and realizing that I was having trouble.

"Yes, yes I do!" I said, getting irritated with the whole male gender.

"Okay." He said, and then muttered a spell. I watched as whatever that stupid Malfoy did to my notes disappeared, and my notes popped back up on the page. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh my Merlin! How- How did you do that?!" I said, grabbing my notes up.

"It's a secret!" He said, winking at me.

"Thank you! So much!" I said, before rushing off.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Remus! Remus! REEEEMUUUUUS!" James yelled as he tripped into the common room and then continued to run into everything.

"What? How did it go?" I asked, quite worried. His face was almost splitting apart with his smile.

"It went great! You'll never believe what I found out! This girl may be more perfect for you than we originally thought!" He said, jumping over the back of the couch and plopping down next to me.

"What did you find out?" I asked, trying to make myself not get excited. In case he was wrong.

"Okay, so when I sat down next to her she was having a fit over some stuff she spilled on her notes, right? And I tried talking to her about who she would go out with- with the excuse that I was board, of course- and she got mad at me, so I asked her what her notes were for!" He said very quickly, smiling and trying to contain his excitement.

"And? What was on her notes?" I asked, irritated that he stopped retelling the events of his conversation.

"GUESS!" He almost yelled.

"I don't know, James! Chocolate?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope! they were about a potion she was trying to make. It was supposed to help with some symptoms. Of being a _Werewolf!_ " He said, not able to contain his excitement anymore, and jumping up and down. I sat there shocked for a little bit.

"Really?" I said finally.

"Uh-hu!" He said, nodding his head.

"Okay. So I guess I'm one step closer, then, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said smugly, leaning back on his crossed arms and propping his feet up and the table.

"Remus! She's coming, she's coming, she's coming!" Sirius said, running into the common room and sitting on the couch the same way James did.

"You didn't shove her over, did you?" I asked.

"Nope, I just fixed her notes that she was fussing about." he said.

"Sirius, do you know what those notes were about?" James asked him. He shook his head.

" A potion she wanted to make to help with the effects of being a werewolf." He said, a smirk on his face. Sirius gasped and fell off the couch.  
"Seriously? Are you kidding?!" He asked, popping back up just as the portrait door opened, and in walked the girl of our discussion. I still couldn't believe what James had just told me.

"Oh, hey Becky. Did you get those notes of yours fixed?" Lily Evans asked, coming down the stairs. Beckett smiled and nodded.

"Yup, speaking of which, I have an idea, come on, Lils!" She said, grabbing her hand and leading her back up the stairs she had just come down.

"Told you." James said smugly, smirking as he leaned back again.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please?**

 **~MMJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Yup, speaking of which, I have an idea, come on, Lils!" She said, grabbing her hand and leading her back up the stairs she had just come down._

 _"Told you." James said smugly, smirking as he leaned back again._

* * *

 **RPOV**

We were learning about Animagi in Transfiguration today, and I think Sirius fell asleep. I was sitting next to Peter, who was doodling on his paper, James was in front of me, starring at Evans, and Sirius was next to him, sleeping. Quite soundly, might I add. I had nothing to do but listen, of course. I didn't really like drawing, and it would just be rude to fall asleep when professor McGonagall is talking, and Beckett's not in this class. She would be in my next class, though. She was admittedly better at Herbology than me, so I wouldn't be able to 'charm her', as Sirius says I should.

I tend to ignore his advice, seeing as he has never had a girlfriend for more than a week or so, but then again, almost every girl in the school _is_ in love with him...

* * *

 **BPOV**

I diced up the beetles eyes as best I could before sliding them of the knife and into the cauldron. This potions was pretty easy so far, but we were in fifth year now-almost sixth year- and they were sure to get harder. My hair was surely a frizzy mess by now, because of the steam from the cauldron.

I wiped my forehead and read the rest of the steps.

I was one of the first to finish my potion. Potions has always come easily to me. So did herbology and charms. And history of magic if I paid attention, which I almost always did- no matter how boring Professor Binns was. I pulled my book out and started reading while I waited for everyone else to finish. I was almost done with the second book to this series, and then I would be able to move on to the third one. Someone tapped my on the shoulder. I put my book down and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get your potion to turn yellow? I can't get it to turn any more yellow than a light green!" Connor said, looking at my potion and then his in turn with a confused face. I shrugged.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally to me..." I said, peering into his cauldron. I chocked back a gag and pinched my nose.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" I asked, my voice sounding funny from my nose being closed. He shrugged.

"No idea." He said, and I shook my head.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, because I'm not allowed to tell you to put in a little bit of wormwood, and then stir counter clockwise three times. But, alas, I am not allowed to help you if you aren't my table partner." I hinted, shrugging my shoulders and going back to my book.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I struggled with the plant that was placed in front of me. We were supposed to be trimming them, but I was mostly trying not to be strangled by it. Every time I cut a leaf off, one of the plants branch-like-limbs would shoot out and whack me.

I was having such a tough time I didn't even notice someone walk up behind me.

"You're doing it wrong." They said, causing me to nearly jump two feet into the air. She laughed and stepped closer towards the plant, where I could just see her out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone have so much trouble with a plant before," She joked, picking up one of the mangled leaves that I had just cut off. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously.

"You want help?" She asked.

"Umm..." I said, not quite able to form words yet. She smiled and leaned closer.

"Here. Let me help." She said, grabbing the trimmers that she could now reach from stepping closer.

"Watch, you have to cut the leaf at an angle, see? Otherwise the plant will get pissed and retaliate." She said, demonstrating to me how to cut it.

"Here. Now you try," She said, turning around and handing me the clippers again.

"I took them from her, my hand shaking nervously. She shook her head and steadied my hand with hers.

"No, you have to be still. You're going to scare the poor thing if you're shaking so much." She said, letting go of my hand. I swallowed and cut the leaf off, at an angle like she showed me.

"Perfect. See? Angle, always cut at an angle." She said before walking off to help somebody else. I watched as she stood there and gave them pointers, but she didn't step any closer to them than a few feet, unlike when she helped me. I shook my head and looked away, not wanting to be caught starring. But of course I was. I always have the worst of luck.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please? I'm not updating till I get at least one review!**

 **~MMJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Perfect. See? Angle, always cut at an angle." She said before walking off to help somebody else. I watched as she stood there and gave them pointers, but she didn't step any closer to them than a few feet, unlike when she helped me. I shook my head and looked away, not wanting to be caught starring. But of course I was. I always have the worst of luck._

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sighed as I swung my bag off my shoulder and into one of the chairs, plopping down next to it.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily said, laughing a little.

"It's not funny, Lils. I just spent two hours tutoring one of the first years in Ravenclaw, and I still don't think e got it!" I said, rubbing my forehead. Alice chuckled.

"Well that's too bad." she said.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart?" Mary said, leaning around the back of my chair and pulling o a lock of my hair. I laughed humorlessly.

"Mary, just because someone is in Ravenclaw doesn't mean they are the smartest person ever, it just means that they value smartness, and wit, and not much else. Haven't you ever heard 'Mans greatest treasure is wit beyond measure'?" I asked. She shook her head.

"NoPe!" She said, popping the p.

"SOOOOO! Who's going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Alice asked, jumping up.

I laughed, "I am, I never don't go, Aly." I said, getting up and spinning around with her.

"Hahaha, okay fine I'll come. But only if Lily comes!" Mary said, crossing her arms and sitting on the arm of the chair I just got off of.

"What else am I supposed to do when you guys are gone? Hang out with Potter?" She asked, standing up and joining our spinning circle, followed by Mary.

"NoPe!" Mary and I said, popping the p's.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled, stopping everyone from spinning anymore.

"What?" I asked.

"I have an idea." She said, smirking at me.

"Oh no, no no no no no! I don't like that look, Aly please don't do something stupid!" I said, backing away slowly with my hands out in front of me. She whispered something to Lily and Mary, and while they were distracted I turned and quietly tried to run to the portrait hole.

"Grab her!" Alice yelled, and they all tackled me, dragging me towards the girls dorms.

"NO! Lily! Stop this madness!" I yelled, clawing at the carpet and trying to get away. She just laughed.

"Sorry Becky. I like Aly's idea!" She said, following after us with her arms loosely crossed.

"You guys are so mean to me!" I whined, "This isn't fair!"

They all just laughed again.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT LILY! DON'T MAKE ME! YOU KNOW I WILL! I'LL DO IT!" I yelled, and her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" She said, shocked at me.

"OI POTTER! GUESS WHO'S DOWN HERE! LILLLLLLYYYYY BILLLYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled, and she gasped, glaring at me.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled, pushing past us and trying to run for her dorm, but just like I had planned, Potter was down here within seconds.

"Lily Billy! I've missed you! Lily Billy! Will you go to-" He said excitedly, running towards Lily.

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T EVER GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU AND I WON'T EVER DO ANYTHING WITH YOU AND YOU CAN STOP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER! I! DON'T! LIKE! YOU!" She yelled, her face even redder than her hair. We all gasped and the girls dropped me- Alice had grabbed my hands and Mary grabbed my feet before the boys came down.

"Lily-" I started.

"NO! He needs to realize that I don't like him, and I never will!" She said. I cringed.

"You don't have to yell at him like that though, Lils..." Alice trailed off, looking between Lily and James. I stood up and smoothed out my jeans and button up shirt.

Lily just glared at James and ran upstairs. I turned to James, and his face was shocking. I guess none of us really believed that he actually liked Lily as much as he said he did. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm really sorry, James. I don't know what her problem was..." Alice said. Mary nodded.

"Yeah, I was not expecting her to blow up like that. We were just trying to have some fun with her." Mary said. I just watched as he tried to compose his face again into the usual shit-eating grin. It wasn't working.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked. He looked shocked that I had said that, and nodded slowly.

"Ignore her." I said, an idea sprouting in my head. He looked up at me.

"Ignore her. Don't talk to her, don't even look at her. Act like she's not even there." I said, and Alice grinned.

"Ooo! I'm so proud, our baby's all grown up! She's finally having evil ideas!" Alice said, jumping up and down with Mary. I rolled my eyes.

"How is that going to work?" Remus asked, and I had to look away so I didn't pass out.

"Because then she'll miss all the jokes and such, and realize that she really did like you and just didn't want to admit it," I said. James nodded and sniffed.

"Thanks Beckett." He said.

"No Problem." I said, patting his shoulder as we passed him to go upstairs.

* * *

 **RPOV**

We were talking about our latest prank when we heard Beckett scream.

"OI POTTER! GUESS WHO'S DOWN HERE! LILLLLYYYYY BILLLLYYYYY!" She yelled, and James was out the door before any of us could register what she had said. When we had finally gotten down the stairs- having had to stop to pick Peter back up of the floor- Lily was pretty much done with her rant. We just stood there, our eyes wide and mouths open. Alice and Mary dropped Beckett.

"Lily-" She started, completely shocked at what had just happened.

I cringed along with everyone else when she started yelling again.

"That was harsh..." Sirius said as Lily shoved by him, knocking into his shoulder. I put a comforting hand on James shoulder as he sniffed. I knew Alice and Mary were talking but I didn't really register what they said. Although my head snapped up when I heard Beckett say something.

"You really love her... Don't you?" She said softly, seeing straight through James' mask. He nodded. Her face hardened.

"Ignore her." My eyebrows shot up to my forehead.

"Ignore her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her. If she tries to talk to you, ignore her. Act like she's not even there." She said. Alice and Mary were celebrating about some weird stuff, I don't really understand girls.

"How is that going to work?" I asked, curious. She looked up at me and then quickly looked away.

"It will make her miss all his jokes, and such. Then she'll realize that she really did love him, but just didn't want to admit it." She said. That might actually work.

James nodded and sniffed again.

"Thanks Beckett." He said quietly. She smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder as she passed us.

"No problem." She walked by me, and I had to hold onto the banister on the stairs so I didn't pass out. Once they had got out of ear shot Sirius turned to me.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, hahaha! I know that face!" James said, his usual smile coming back ever so slowly.

"What face?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"The face someone makes when someone smells really good, hahaha!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah. Lily always smells like tulips and raspberries." James said, his eyes unfocused a little.

"So, what does your girl smell like?" Sirius joked, laughing again.

"Peaches and sweet tea." I said, knowing exactly what it was that she smelled like.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Mary came rushing into the room, her eyes wide.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Guys! Guess what! I overheard some of their conversation! Guess what they said!" She said excitedly, coming and sitting on my bed with everyone else.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Okay, okay, so they were talking about how girls smell good, I guess or something." She said, holding back some information. This made Lily sit up.

"Did Potter say anything about how I smell?" She asked, her arms crossed and expecting some boyish answer.

"He said you smell like, and I quote, 'tulips and raspberries...'" She trailed off, making a funny cross eyed imitation of James. We all laughed.

"Is that all?" Alice asked, "Did Lupin say something about Beckett?" Alice asked. I gasped and whacked her shoulder.

"Well, Black asked him what 'his girl' smelled like," She said, putting air quotes around his and girl, "And he said peaches and sweat tea." I gasped and fell off the bed. I laid on the floor and saw three heads poke over the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Was there a bug?"

"Guys..." I said, jumping up and running to the bathroom, grabbing the body wash that I always use. I ran back out and showed them.

"OHMIGOD!" Alice yelled, standing up on my bed.

"EEK!" Mary yelled, jumping up and down.

"I KNEW IT!" Lily yelled, clapping her hands and laughing.

Alice grabbed it from me, "Georgia peaches and sweet tea, hahaha that must have been what he meant!" Alice said, laughing happily with Lily. Mary suddenly stopped jumping and sat back down.

"Guys, Sirius called her 'his girl'!" She yelled and they all started laughing and squealing again. I shook my head at them, but not able to hide my smile and blush.

"Come on! We got to start preparing for Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Alice said, dragging my into the bathroom to 'prep' my hair. She shoved my head under the sink and turned it on.

"ARGH ALICE! THAT"S SO COLD!" I yelled, pulling away. She took a comb and brushed through it.

"Just relax, Becky." She said, grabbing her bag of heat-less hair curlers.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So how was it? Reviews please? I'm not updating till I get at least one review!**

 **~MMJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

"ARGH ALICE! THAT"S SO COLD!" I yelled, pulling away. She took a comb and brushed through it.

"Just relax, Becky." She said, grabbing her bag of heat-less hair curlers.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sighed as I looked in the mirror of the girl's dorm bathroom.

"I look ridiculous." I said, reaching up a hand to pull on one of the curls, which immediately bounced back into place as soon as I let go. Lily and Mary had allied light peach eye-shadow, mascara, a little bit of eyeliner, and lastly some pale pink blush. And Alice had taken a light blue butterfly hair clip and clipped the top half of my hair back, but allowing a few strands of strawberry blond ringlets to fall and frame my face. I was wearing one of her light blue dresses that held my bust tightly, making my chest appear larger. The straps came together high up on my neck and at the back of my neck, forming one strap. From the high waist and down it splayed out in folds of fluffy blue fabric, reaching my knees. My pale legs seemed lighter against the blue fabric, and my black high top converse made me a few inches taller.

"Please, since when does that look ridiculous?" Alice said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you look beautiful. When Lupin sees you, he's going to literally pass out!" Lily said, coming up besides me and looking in the mirror to pull some of my hair over my shoulders so it was in front.

"Are you guys done yet? I want to go to Zonko's!" Marlene whined, peeking her head into the doorway. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a pink cami over top, and a pair of tan boots going up to her knees. Her brown hair was tied up in a very messy high bun.

I groaned, "why can't I wear something casual?"

"Because you are trying to impress someone, Becky!" Alice whined, fussing with the collar of my dress.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go already!" Lily said, rolling her eyes and walking out with Mary. I shared a look with Alice before following them too.

Remus was down in the common room when we came down. I didn't look anywhere near him or his friends, just followed Lily-my eyes never leaving her red plait. I blew out air through my mouth and stepped through the portrait hole, following Lily and the other three girls. We walked calmly through the hallways towards the front doors. Well, they walked calmly- I was fidgeting the whole time cause I kept feeling people stare at me.

"Hey, just relax! Think about it, if they are acting like this, just imagine what Lupin will do!" Mary said excitedly. l shuddered.

"That's exactly my problem! I hate confrontations! And talking to guys in general!" I said, covering my face with my hands while we stood in line to get our permission slips checked.

"No, no, no, no, no! You'll ruin your makeup!" Marlene nearly screeched, gently removing my hands from my face.

I groaned. When was this torture going to end?! Filch finally got to us and sent us out the door after making sure we had signed slips, and we walked down the windy path towards Hogsmeade. We talked like we usually would, but we kept getting interrupted by people telling me how nice I looked. I feel like my face was going to be in a permanent state of blushing for the rest of the day-maybe even my _life._ No, I was probably just being dramatic. We stopped at Zonko's first, much to Lily and I's dismay. Afterwards we went to A new book store that had opened up last week, much to the dismay of Marlene and Mary. As I walked up to the door and reached for the handle to pull it open, it flung open on it's own. I ushered a small 'Eep!' as the person who had come charging out knocked me down to the ground. At least there was still a little snow on the cobble stone road, or I would for sure have bruises. I groaned and sat up, holding my hand to my forehead as the person helped me up. I looked up and straight into the face of James Potter, which only made me groan again.

"Great, just great!" I muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Beckett! I really really am! I didn't see you there!" He said, trying to apologize. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine-" I started but he held up his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"No, no. Let me finish. I'll buy you a new dress or something, I really am sorry." He said. I shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Oh please, it's not me you should be apologizing to; You should be offering Alice a new dress. I was borrowing hers." I said. We all turned to look at Alice who had a very stunned and angry expression plastered n her face. I had to hold back my laughter. He rushed around me to apologize to Alice-completely sidestepping Lily as if she wasn't even there- leaving me standing right next to Remus. Sirius and Peter had apparently gone to get Butterbeers for them all while they went book shopping. I looked down at the ground, my face heating up again. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Umm, you look really... nice." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I forced a small smile and a thank you before looking off towards Alice who was currently yelling at poor Potter. Ha! Two words you won't ever see together again.

"Hey, Beckett? I just wanted to.. To thank you. For helping James." He said quickly, looking anywhere but at me.

I merely shrugged, "I felt bad for getting him yelled at. And besides, Lily needs to lighten up a bit." He chuckled.

"You could say that again." I playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Hey! That's my best friend your talking about, Lupin!" I said, laughing a little. He smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat.

"Well, um. I should probably... Catch up with him... I don't know where Lily and them went. Bye, Beckett." He said, walking off towards The Three Broomsticks. I sighed dreamily and walked off in the opposite direction. I heard someone-Lily-yelling loudly down the street and just followed it straight to them.

"-The nerve of some people! Who is he to pester me day in and day out and then _all of a sudden_ ignore me as if I don't even exist!" She yelled loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. Mary and Alice gave me a look. It had been my plan that had made James act like that.

"I thought you wanted him to leave you alone?" Mary asked softly. Lily threw her a glare.

"I want him to leave me alone; not treat me as if I'm just some other invisible little girl at Hogwarts that he doesn't even want to bother himself with! It's just rude!" She yelled. I shrugged to the girls and we kept on walking, Lily still ranting, and I still day-dreaming.

* * *

 **RPOV**

I whacked James on the back of the head once I had caught up to him. He ducked and snickered.

"What?" He said, giving me an innocent smile, but I could see right through it.

"You knocked her down on purpose, didn't you?!" I accused. He smirked.

"Well come on, Moony! You would have just walked straight on by her without a word if I hadn't. I may not be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't understand them. She would have felt like you don't like her, like you see her as nothing more than some first year Hufflepuff who sits at the table behind you if you hadn't said something to her!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, well next time could you at least not knock her down into the snow? And maybe give me some warning next time." I said irritably. I would have to give James more of a talking to once we got back to the castle, because for now I couldn't get her laugh out of my head. She had such a nice laugh, almost like a child's. And then there was her smile; bright and wide, but simple and shy at the same time. I don't think I have ever liked someones smile so much before. We walked into the Three Broomsticks and took seats across from Sirius and Peter, while James retold the whole story. Sirius let out a barking laugh,

"You should have invited them to the Three Broomsticks!" He said, still laughing.

"Why? So you could see Marlene?" I said back, scowling down at the glass in my hand.

'Oh come on, Moony. It's obvious that she would have said yes. In fact, I bet she's wishing you did!" James said.

"He could always just ask her next time." Peter said quietly. We all stopped talking and turned to the small chubby boy. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, sure, next time." I said, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"We're going to hold you to that, Moony!" Sirius said loudly, and James smirked before agreeing.


	11. That Gorgeous Bastard

**Hope you like it, I can never find a good one for this topic.**

I **Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"He could always just ask her next time." Peter said quietly. We all stopped talking and turned to the small chubby boy. I nodded my head slowly._

 _"Yeah, sure, next time." I said, taking a swig of butterbeer._

 _"We're going to hold you to that, Moony!" Sirius said loudly, and James smirked before agreeing._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Whatever. I'm going to change into some sweats and a sweater, and then I'm going down to the common room to read." I said, walking into the fifth year girls Gryffindor dorm and digging through Lily's trunk for the blue sweats with a bronze RAVENCLAW printed on the side along with my grey sweater that said **I like my book... you? not so much,** that I always keep up here for when I decide to 'spend the night'.

"Whatever?! Seriously?! I can't believe you just said that! He was being absolutely ridiculous, that is rude to ignore someone like that! Lily's right!" Marlene yelled as the rest of the girls came in behind me. I finished re-adjusting my sweater and grabbed up my book.

"I can't believe the nerve of that-that-that!" Lily said, still fuming. I rolled my eyes.

"Selfish, arrogant, rude, annoying, gorgeous bastard that stinks worse than a toe rag, also known as James Potter?"

"Yes! Exactly!" She said, and we all laughed at her. Her face grew red, almost darker than her hair.

"No! He is most definitely _not_ a gorgeous bastard! I mean, he _is_ a bastard, just not a _gorgeous_ bastard." She said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA WAIT A SECOND! DID YOU JUST CALL JAMES POTTER GORGEOUS?!" Alice shrieked excitedly. I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Oh, come on Aly. Even you have to admit- he is pretty stinking gorgeous." I said, exiting their dorm. Alice and Mary followed behind me.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Mary said. I sat down on one of the red and gold couches, and opened my book to read.

"Who said what?" Black asked, and I internally groaned. They were going to make a huge deal out of this now.

"Beckett said James Potter was _Good-looking!"_ Mary said, as if it was the most idiotic thing ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Mary, please. You used to write 'Mrs. James Potter' in all of your textbooks in first year. _Every girl_ in Hogwarts thinks Potter's good-looking. One would be insane not to." I said, my eyes never leaving my book. I flipped the page over as they continued.

"Oh, so the infamous friend-zoner thinks I look good?" James teased. I groaned and face palmed.

"Oh Merlin, you tell two guys no, and all of a sudden you are being called the 'friend-zoner'. That's not even a word!"I said loudly.

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really."

"What's the ruckus?" Remus asked, walking over to our little gathering on the red and gold furniture.

"Oh God. Hey Gryffindors! Why don't y'all just come over here and we can have a freaking house party!" I said sarcastically in my best American accent.

A few heads popped up.

"Really?"

"NO!" I yelled back.

"Beckett said that James was gorgeous!" Mary nearly screeched. I cringed at how loud she was being.

"Merlin, Mary! You're going to make my ears bleed, and all of you took that out of context. I said that James was a 'Selfish, arrogant, rude, annoying, gorgeous bastard that stinks worse than a toe rag." I clarified.

"You still called him gorgeous!" Alice yelled shrilly.

"I also called him a bastard, selfish, stinky, arrogant, rude, and annoying. Now. If you would all let me get back to the amazing book that currently rests in my hand..." I said, putting my face back in my book. Some people were just so annoying...

* * *

Hey, sorry it was such a short chapter! I'm kind of entering the box known as writers bloc, and could really use some ideas of what should/could happen...

Yeah. Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own nothing You recognize.**

* * *

 _"Merlin, Mary! You're going to make my ears bleed, and all of you took that out of context. I said that James was a 'Selfish, arrogant, rude, annoying, gorgeous bastard that stinks worse than a toe rag." I clarified._

 _"You still called him gorgeous!" Alice yelled shrilly._

 _"I also called him a bastard, selfish, stinky, arrogant, rude, and annoying. Now. If you would all let me get back to the amazing book that currently rests in my hand..." I said, putting my face back in my book. Some people were just so annoying..._

* * *

 **RPOV**

I watched as Beckett started reading again. I can't believe she had said that about James. And what's worse is I'll never be able to live up to that level, so she'll never like me. All the girls think James is really good looking-including Beckett- and I'm just... Not.

 _But you could be._

I shook my head.

No I can't, and I know it.

 _Why's that? Maybe that's why she doesn't like you, the fact that you give up so easily._

I'll never look half as good as James because of my...

 _Ailment? Honestly, you need to get over that. Besides- If she ever did notice you would you even let her close with how you are?_

Right... Great. Now I've had another conversation with my conscious. And I don't even win!

 _You could work out?_

Here we go again...

 _Then you would at least have a nice body. Girls like guys with muscle._

But my face.

 _Is scared, yeah I know. Get over it._

But what if she can't?

 _Beckett is a nice, down to earth girl. She probably hasn't even noticed._

I doubt it. How could she not have?

 _I give up! You are so stupid sometimes._

"BECKETT!" someone shrieked, running down the stairs. Her head snapped up.

"Lily? What happened?" She asked.

"THERE'S A SPIDER!" She yelled, launching herself and latching herself onto her strawberry-blonde friend.

She sighed and let her head roll back.

"Alright, Lily. Let's go."

"No! It's sooooo big!"

"Well I can't kill it if you don't show me where it is, Lils."

Lily bit her lip and stood there, before starting forward and holding tightly to Beckett's arm as she led her upstairs.

"Hey mate, don't worry." James said, coming to sit down next to me, "I know how it feels."

"Hey James?" I asked, an idea popping up in my head, "Do you think, maybe I could work out with you guys at Quidditch practice?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Why ever would you want to do that, Moony?" He asked, tossing up a little ball before catching it again. I shrugged.

"I just thought- It would be fun, and you know..." I said, trailing off.

"Oh, I get it. You want to impress Beckett." He said slyly. I blushed and nodded.

"No sweat, mate. Our next practice is on Thursday." He said, patting my shoulder before heading over to where Sirius was sitting.

"BECKETT WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS CLICK! YOU PUT THAT SPIDER DOWN. RIGHT. NOW!" Lily's scream came down from the girls dormitories. There was a burst of laughter before someone shrieked, followed by approaching footsteps.

Beckett came running down the stairs, a horrified look on her face.

"Lily! Hey, I was just messing with you, yeah? No need to-" Beckett said, but was cut off as Lily waved her wand and sent a pile of mud into Beckett's face.

"AHAHAHA! That's too perfect! Oi, Click! Turn this way so we can get a picture.

"She clenched her teeth and wiped the mud off her face, and pulled out her wand.

"AUGUAMENTI!" Beckett yelled, sending a stream of water at Lily, soaking her.

"UGH! BECKETT!" Lily yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah, ladies! Calm yourselves!" James said, stepping in between them.

"POTTER! Get out of the way!" She said. He shook his head and turned to Beckett.

"Why don't the two of you take this somewhere that doesn't have a bunch of people in it," He turned to Lily, "Or you could both grow up and stop this nonsense." He said, before stepping out of their way. Lily's face grew very red, and Beckett looked between her and James.

"Um, sorry I waved a spider in your face, Lils..." Beckett said.

Lily let out a long-past-due shriek, and ran up the stairs, slamming what I'm guessing to be the girls dorm door. I raised my eyebrows.

"What was _that?_ " I asked. Beckett turned to look at me as if she hadn't noticed I was there, before blushing profusely.

"Oh, errrrr..." She said before bolting from the common room. Sirius started laughing, and fell off his chair.

"That was hilarious! Did you see how red she got?!"

"Who, Lily, or Beckett?" I asked.

"Both! Evan's was so _pissed!_ And Click was so entirely embarrassed!" He said, clutching his stomach as another wave of laughter hit him.

"Why would she be embarrassed?" I asked.

After he finished laughing, he said, "Because she acted like a five year old in front of all of us, but I'm going to bet that it was mostly acting like a five year old in front of _you_ that embarrassed her the most."

"I think this is the most confused Remus has been since we told him we didn't hate him because of his furry little problem." James said, sitting back down on the couch.

He may have very well been right.

* * *

Hey, sorry it was such a short chapter! I'm kind of entering the box known as writers bloc, and could really use some ideas of what should/could happen...

Yeah. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**I Own nothing You recognize. I don't really know of anyone who was in Ravenclaw in their year, so yeah...**

 **Kyra will be her best ravenclaw friend. And I'm just going to make up a fifth Gryffindor boy in their year.**

* * *

 _"I think this is the most confused Remus has been since we told him we didn't hate him because of his furry little problem." James said, sitting back down on the couch._

 _He may have very well been right._

* * *

 **BPOV**

I lowered myself towards the ground once more before pushing up while blowing out a stream of air.

I heard the door to the girl's dorms open, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Again, Beckett?" Kyra Yakubesan asked as she stood next to me, her hands on her hips. I looked up at her and blew my fringe out of my face.

"One-armed today." I replied simply as I did another push-up. She shook her head and walked to her bed.

She flopped down and grabbed her book, Alice In Wonderland, before laying on her stomach facing me, her head resting on her folded hands.

"Why do you do that so much?" She asked. I shrugged as best as I could, switching arms.

"I guess I just don't like being weak. It makes me feel like I can't help, you know? And besides, with all the stuff that has been happening lately with that what's-his-face guy, it's probably smart to be physically strong." I replied, trying to focus my attention back on my push-ups.

"Yeah, I guess. How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just did it enough. It's not like I _just started_ today." I said.

"Speaking of that... Guess who I saw running around the pitch while the Gryffindors practiced today?" I sighed and sat back, crossing my legs.

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin." She said, giving me a knowing smirk. My face grew slightly red.

"Really? That's nice... Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Well he's not in amazing shape, I guess you just don't realize it much because he's always wearing his robes."

"What do you mean? I always thought he had plenty of muscles!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's because you are biased." I frowned.

"Are they still practicing?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up and brushed off my stretchy pants.

"Ok, I'll see you later." I said as I threw on my blue and bronze sweater that was really loose and big in the sides.

"Where are you going?" She called after me as I got to the door.

"Gryffindor quidditch practice!" I yelled over my shoulder, closing the door.

* * *

I saw a patch of red in the Gryffindor stands, and automatically knew it was Lily. I walked towards her, and saw someone running around the pitch as I walked.

 _So she really was telling the truth..._

"Hey, Lily." I said, sitting down next to her, my hands in my pockets. She looked startled and nearly dropped her book. I laughed at her face.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She spluttered.

"I'm here because I heard a rumor the boy I fancy was working out. Oh, is that why you are here, per chance?" I asked, Her face grew red.

"What? How dare- I don't know what you're talking abo- How did you know?" She finally finished, her face dark and twisted in a frown.

I laughed, "I could just tell, Lils. I mean, you aren't really friends with anyone on the team, and you're, you know, _hiding_ in the stands behind a book."

"Why can't I get him to notice me?" She groaned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but let me guess something. You were very happy that he left you alone at first, and then slowly you got irritated with him, and couldn't figure out why, then you tried to get his attention, and then you got mad, and then you wondered why you got mad, and then you slowly started to realize that you fancy him." I said all in one breath. She gave me a blank look.

"Wait- what?!" I cocked my head.

"I thought we were talking about J-" She cut me off.

"WHAT?! NO! Of course not! I can't even believe you thought that I would- even for a _second!-_ like a selfish, arrogant, prat like him!" Her voice ended in a squeak. I laughed.

"Sorry. So, if you weren't talking about Potter, who were you talking about...?"

"Joey Pervine..." She muttered. I shook my head quickly in confusion and shock.

"WHAT?"

"SHHH!" SHe shushed me.

"Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry... I can't believe... Pervine... But, Lily! He's- He's- He's an arse-face!" I protested.

"I know," she sighed, "That's what Alice and Mary said."

"And they were right!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't fancy _Potter."_ She said, curling her lip in disgust.

"Lily, he really isn't that bad. I think you should give him a chance."

"You are only saying that 'cause-" She started, but I held up a hand.

"No, wait. Let me finish. This boy really likes you Lily, maybe even _love_ you, and all you ever do is yell at him and make him feel like he's not good enough. He does so many things to try and catch your eye, but because you hate him so much it's all for nothing." I stood up, ready to leave.

"Just... Look, Lily. Watch what he does, and I can tell you that a lot of it is try to win you over. He really likes you, and everyone but you can see it. I'll talk to you later." I said, turning and walking away. I looked back towards the pitch, and watched as Remus continued to run around the pitch.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Ugh, she _saw_ me! That was embarrassing." I groaned, flopping backwards onto my bed.

"First off, don't say embarrassing, that's what girls say. Secondly, it's a _good_ thing she saw you! Chicks dig guys who work out!" James said, throwing himself onto his bed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course! How do you think Sirius got that stuck up Ravenclaw girl to date him?"

"Ohh, I always wondered how he did that..."

"Yup!" He said, popping the 'p'.

"So, do you think she thought I looked good while running?" I asked him nervously.

He laughed, "Totally. She's telling her friends right now, I bet you. Probably saying that you were 'Suuuuuper cuuuuute!' or something like that."

* * *

 **BPOV**

I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked.

"Why is he running?!" I asked, totally exasperated, flopping down on my bed, my arms hanging off at each side.

She raised an eyebrow, "'Cause he wants to...? Or maybe he thinks it's fun. Merlin, Beckett. It's not that big a deal."

"But what if he's doing it because he thinks he's out of shape? Or what if someone told him he was- or said something mean..."

"Blimey, would you relax?"

"...No."

* * *

Yeah. Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

**I Own nothing You recognize.  
**

* * *

 _"But what if he's doing it because he thinks he's out of shape? Or what if someone told him he was- or said something mean..."_

 _"Blimey, would you relax?"_

 _"...No."_

* * *

 **RPOV**

I watched as Beckett and Lily walked into the Great Hall. I sighed and followed them with my eyes as they sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Remus, mate. Just ask her out already!" Sirius said, clapping him on his shoulder.

"You know I can't. There's no way she likes me. And even if she did, she would run away the moment she learned of my lycanthropy." I said, looking down at my plate n shame.

"But... We didn't?" James said, looking between Sirius and Peter.

"Yeah, but she probably would. And even if she didn't... I couldn't put her life in danger like that. And if she did go out with me, she would be seen as a disgrace of society." I said softly, playing with the food on my plate.

Sirius groaned, "But maybe she would be alright with that? If she id end up actually liking you, then she wouldn't care about any of that. And if she did, she's not worth it."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I thought you said you were going to ask her out for the next Hogsmeade weekend It's two weekends away." Peter squeaked.

I paled, "Umm... I lied."

"Oh come on, Moony!" James said.

"I can't! It would be too embarrassing if she turned me down, which I just know she would-!"

"Mate. If you don't try, you'll never know!" Sirius said.

"She's too pretty for me." I argued weakly.

"In your opinion." Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that. But seriously! I mean, look at me. I'm much to out of shape, and I've got scars all over my face..." I said, my face burning in shame.

"Beckett has a scar." James said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He said, nodding, "It was from first year. I was in the library-no idea why(probably spying on Evans again...)- and then I heard a big crash, and I ran around this one shelf, and she was sitting on the floor with books all around her. She had a big gash on her forehead. I asked her what happened and she said she was trying to get a book from a higher up shelf(she was really quite short in first year, remember?), and accidentally knocked about ten down on her head. Gave her a concussion, it did. I had to take her to the hospital wing. That's why she's always got her fringe covering the right side of her forehead." James said.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

Sirius muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Damn Ravenclaws...". I cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Still. She's got one, I've got... What? Ten? Twenty?" I said in dismay.

"Yeah, well I don't think she would really care. She doesn't seem like the type to judge people on their looks." James said. I nodded.

"Okay... Okay. I'm gunna do it. I'm going to ask her out.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to get her alone?! She's always walking around with Lily or that Ravenclaw girl!" I groaned, throwing my bag down on the couch. James shrugged.

"Why don't you just go up ad ask her? That's what I do." Sirius said.

"But... What if she says no? They'd all laugh at me..."

"Then you go up to her and say, 'Hey, Beckett. Would you mind talking to me real quick? Privately?" James said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"i don't know..."

"Remus. You're not backing out of this again. It's all you've done for the past five and a-half years!" Padfoot said.

"You're going to end up spending the rest of your life alone if you don't grow a pair-" James cut him off by whacking his head.

"What Padfoot is trying to say is, if you don't get a move on, someone else will."

"Yeah, you're right... Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow."

* * *

 **LPOV**

I gasped and quickly covered my mouth.

 _Beckett? He was planning on asking Beckett out? Oh my Jesus, she'll be so excited! I've got to tell- Wait. No. You simply_ can't _tell her. It will be so much better if it's a surprise. And then if he changes his mind... She'd be crushed!_

I slowly crept back up to the girls dorms.

 _So it's settled, then. I won't tell her._

* * *

Soooo! Now Lily knows a bit of Remus' dirty little secret!(I love that song)! If anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me! Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

_Beckett? He was planning on asking Beckett out? Oh my Jesus, she'll be so excited! I've got to tell- Wait. No. You simply can't tell her. It will be so much better if it's a surprise. And then if he changes his mind... She'd be crushed!_

 _I slowly crept back up to the girls dorms._

 _So it's settled, then. I won't tell her._

"Lily! I can't study with you tonight, and you know it!" I groaned, trying to pry her hands from my arm.

"B-But, Beckett! You have to!" She pleaded. I shook my head quickly, messing up my ponytail a little.

"I have Quidditch practice! Raely will kill me if I miss any more practices!" I said, finally unlatching her fingers.

"Ugh, fine! But come back and study with me right afterwards!" She said as I ran out towards the pitch.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" I called as I skidded to a halt on the muddy ground, splashing a few girls with mud on accident.

"Sorry." I said, even though I wasn't really. There were snooty brats.

"Click! Where have you been? I don't think you've talked to me in weeks!" Raely said loudly and in a very high pitched squeal. I covered my mouth and laughed at him.

"Stop being stupid, and let's practice." I said, straddling my broom before kicking off.

"Ugh!" I groaned as we walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Did you really have to make us practice all day?" I asked, irritated, as we sat down by Lily.

"Oh no! I thought we had finally gotten rid of him!" Lily said, very disappointed to see Raely sitting next to her. I shrugged.

"Then be happy you aren't in Ravenclaw." I said. She shook her head and went back to her dinner.

"Hey, whatever happened to Kate?" Lily asked. I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder at the Ravenclaw table.

"I usually hang out with you guys, so I decided to introduce Kate and Kyra you know, so they wouldn't miss me as much. Great friends, they are now." I said, pouring ranch all over my salad. Lily scrunched up her face, about to say something, when Connor interrupted her.

"So, I heard that Potter doesn't mess with you anymore." He said, smirking at Lily. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard? Please, everyone can see it. I think it secretly bugs Lily." I said, taking a bite of my salad while she swatted my shoulder.

"I do not! And you know it!" She yelled loud enough for half the hall to hear. She blushed profusely and I laughed.

"I know, it's just fun to mess with you." I said, before tuning out of the conversation and focussing on my dinner.

RPOV

I glared and stabbed my potato a little too hard when I saw Raely enter the Hall with Beckett.

"I thought they weren't friends anymore?" James said as he looked up to see why I had murdered my food so evilly.

Sirius shrugged, "On a slightly happier note, I nicked some more mandrake leaves!" I groaned, and almost fell out of my seat when he pulled them out of is pocket.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Padfoot? You're going to get caught!" He handed one to Peter, and one to James.

"We need to become you-know-whats so we can help you!" He said, eagerly shoving one into his mouth, before cringing. James groaned and followed suit.

Peter looked at it sadly, before sighing.

"Isn't there any other way to become animagoose?" He asked in a forlorn tone. James face palmed, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Peter, mate. It's animagus, not animagoose." I corrected.

"Oh." He stated simply before also putting it into his mouth.

I looked over back at Beckett to see her laugh at something the stupid Ravenclaw had said, and scowled.

"I think he's the stupidest Ravenclaw I have ever met. How'd he even make it into that house?" I asked, and the others nodded.

"Whooo?" Peter asked, the word coming out as more of a airy whistle than anything else.

"Careful. And Raely."

He nodded in an understanding way.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Back from the dead, haha! Anyways...! *whistles innocently*

me: Reviews? Pwease?

readers: Hell no.

Beckett: Oh. Okay. *Looks sadly at old, torn shoes* I really do need to get some new shoes...

Me: Now look what you've done! You made my amazing character cry! How dareth you...

Review please! Can't have characters crying, now can we?


	16. Chapter 16

_"I think he's the stupidest Ravenclaw I have ever met. How'd he even make it into that house?" I asked, and the others nodded._

 _"Whooo?" Peter asked, the word coming out as more of a airy whistle than anything else._

 _"Careful. And Raely."_

 _He nodded in an understanding way._

* * *

RPOV

"My mother was reading my Care Of Magical Creatures textbook from a few years ago over break." Lily said. I looked up to see the two girls walk in through the portrait hole.

"I swear, she spends more time in here than she does in her own tower." Sirius said, rolling his eyes at James.

"And?" Beckett said.

"She found the part about kneazles-"

"Kneazles? I think those are my favorite type of creatures." Beckett said, her face lighting up, "I would so have one for a pet."

"Please, Beckett. You love any creature." Lily said. The girls laughed.

"This is true. I love any creature, beast, or people!" Beckett proclaimed proudly.

"Even mermaids?" Sirius called from his spot next to me. I kicked him under the table and he snickered. Beckett and Lily turned towards us, and she nodded.

"Of course!" She yelled back.

"She's read Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them like thirty times. She wants to study beasts for a living." Lily said smiling at her friend, "She's a human dictionary!"

"Oh really? Say the entire definition of a Romanian Longhorn." James called over to her. She laughed and they walked closer, so they wouldn't have to shout.

"The Longhorn has dark-green scales and long, glittering golden horns with which it gores it's prey before roasting it. When powdered, these horns are highly valued as potion ingredients. The native territory of the Longhorn-" She said, before Sirius cut her off.

"Okay, okay you can stop. Do you like Jarveys?"

"Yes."

"What about basilisks?" James asked.

She nodded, "I find them interesting."

"Shrakes?'

"Of course."

"Centaurs?"

"Very intelligent."

"Salamanders?"

Another nod.

"Porlocks?"

"Yup."

"Demiguise?"

"Yeah."

"Imps."

Yet again another node.

"Acromantula?" She shuddered.

"Spiders scare me, but yes. Fascinating creatures, they are. Did you know that their leg span can reach up to-"

"Moving on!"

"Chimaera?"

"Yes."

"Werewolf."

"Yes."

"Crup?-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second." James said. He gave Sirius a knowing look.

Sirius smirked and scooted over closer.

"Hey Moony, don't take anything we're about to say personally, or truthfully. We are about to prove to you that she won't care. Again." He whispered. I gave him a pleading look.

"Sirius, no!" I whisper-yelled, but he had already followed James over to the girls.

"Did you just say you like werewolves?" James asked. He turned around and winked at me. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Well, yeah-"

"Why?" Sirius asked. She gave him a confused look.

"Well, um, why not?" She asked.

"Because! They're dangerous-!"

"That's not their fault!" She said loudly, her face growing red with embarrassment at her outburst.

"How is it not?" Sirius said.

"Because they don't really know what they are doing when they are in the werewolf form, they would accidentally attack their best mate-"

"Wow, you're really thick, you know that?" James said.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Lily said. Beckett put a small hand on her shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah. Keep your shirt on, Lily."

"Werewolves are-" Sirius started but Beckett stepped towards him, till she was about a foot away.

"What? Werewolves are what?" She said darkly.

"Sirius, mate, be careful-"

"Werewolves are not innocent, Click."

"Well, I know that! But that doesn't mean it's their fault!" She said, flustered and stuttering as she realized how close she was to Sirius.

"I-Ummm…"

"All werewolves are bad." James said. I flinched. I knew they were only saying this to rile her up, but it brought back nightmares.

"How would you know? Have you ever even met one?"

"No, have you?" Sirius countered.

"Well- No-" Her face was flushed.

"Then how can you defend all werewolves if you've never even met one?"

"Because-Because-" She was at a real loss for words.

"Come on, Beckett. Let's just go." Lily said, glaring at the two of them. They were almost to the portrait hole when Beckett turned around.

"I may not know any, Black, but that doesn't mean anything. I can defend them, because I know that deep down, everyone is good. And I know that it wasn't their choice to be bitten. And I know to not care about what's on the outside, or what afflictions they may have- but about what's on the inside. And as for you, Potter- I thought you already knew all of this. I told you about my notes months ago. Yet you didn't seem too bothered by it back then."

Then they both walked out.

We sat in speechless silence for a second, before they turned to me.

"See, Remus? She likes all werewolves." Sirius said in a fake, high-pitched imitation of Beckett.

"And not just little kids who got bit and still have cute, innocent faces!" James joked.

"Did you hear her, though? Like, really! She doesn't seem to care one bit!"

"Yeah. I did." I replied, leaning back in my chair, shaking my head at their crazy antics while also making a mental note to find me a pet kneazle.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Back from the dead, haha! Anyways...! *whistles innocently*

me: Reviews? Pwease?

readers: Hell no.

Beckett: Oh. Okay. *Looks sadly at old, torn shoes* I really do need to get some new shoes...

Me: Now look what you've done! You made my amazing character cry! How dareth you...

Review please! Can't have characters crying, now can we?


	17. Chapter 17

_"And not just little kids who got bit and still have cute, innocent faces!" James joked._

 _"Did you hear her, though? Like, really! She doesn't seem to care one bit!"_

 _"Yeah. I did." I replied, leaning back in my chair, shaking my head at their crazy antics while also making a mental note to find me a pet kneazle._

* * *

Rpov

"They are leaving together, mate." Sirius tried to say, but it didn't make much sense because of the leaf in his mouth.

"Yeah well there isn't much I can do, is there? And would you all stop trying to talk with those in your mouths? We can't keep getting more and more of these!" I said angrily. I was in a pretty sour mood because of Raely. He was so… Stupid and annoying. _How the hell did she like him?_

 _Wait a minute. Did you just say like him?!_

 _Oh my Merlin you don't think she actually like likes him, do you?_

 _I don't know, do you? I'm your bloody conscious, so technically I think what you think cause we are one in the same! Moron…_

 _Why does this always happen to me?_

 _Maybe I should go see a healer about this._

 _Nah._

There must be something you can do. James wrote on a piece of paper.

I shook my head.

"James I think it's a lost cause. Maybe I should just give up."

What? No way! You can't! Sirius scribbled. I sighed.

They have quidditch practice today, maybe you could go watch and then tell her she did awesome and ask her out afterwards. Peter wrote in his pretty much chicken scratch. I sighed.

"I guess that's the best plan I've got, hu?" I asked, shaking my head and standing up before walking from the hall. I took my time walking down the slope towards the quidditch pitch, but still got there just as they were getting started. It seemed that when the whole team got together to practice, they always practiced in their uniforms.

"Oy Click! Watch what you're doing!" Rarely yelled as Beckett accidentally hit a bludger too close to his head.

"SORRY cap!" She yelled back.

I grinned secretly as she kept flying. He threw the quaffle at her in retaliation but she caught it easily.

"Trying to knock me off my broom, Raels? You'll have to try harder than that!" She yelled, laughing, as she dropped the quaffle right there. He cursed and flew towards it. She merely laughed and flew off towards another bludger.

Their practice seemed to go on for hours. Although I guess most practices do. James always liked to make his go longer.

But it was finally done and they were heading to the changing rooms to, of course, change. Kind of a der Moment. What else do people do in changing rooms?

I stood up and walked towards them, before suddenly seizing up with nerves.

What was I thinking? HOw was I supposed to ask her out? I couldn't do this. There's no way she likes me, and I simply refuse to look like a fool in front of a girl. And a pretty girl at that.

Besides: I had the exams I needed to worry about. They would be here in less than three months. I couldn't afford to do badly on the OWLS, I thought, as I walked back up towards the castle.

Maybe Beckett likes smart guys….

Remus. She's a Ravenclaw, I'm sure she likes-

"Lupin! Wait up!" Someone called out from behind me, stepping in front of my train of thought. I turned around to see Beckett running up the slope towards me, her strawberry ponytail swinging behind her.

"I thought you weren't a big fan of quidditch?" She said, a small crooked smile adorning her flushed face.

I shrugged and blushed, "I got bored, I guess. Besides, it does get annoying up in the dorm when all James does is talk about Lily, and all Sirius does is throw pillows at James so he will shut up about Lily." I said, thankful for years of practice making up excuses. SHe laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, does sound a little annoying. But What about Peter?" She asked. I opened the door leading into the castle and held it open for her while she walked in before answering.

"All Peter does is sleep and eat." She smiled and laughed, the sound echoing down the empty hall.

"Every group has one. Well, I best be getting up to my dorm. Tell Lily and Alice I said hi for me, yeah?" She said, turning down a hallway and walking backwards so she could still see me.

"Will do!" I called back. She smiled, and then saluted before turning around and running off.

"See you later, Lupin!" She yelled over her shoulder before turning the corner. My heart did a few flips as I turned and began the long trek to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Back from the dead, haha! Anyways...! *whistles innocently*


	18. Chapter 18

_"Every group has one. Well, I best be getting up to my dorm. Tell Lily and Alice I said hi for me, yeah?" She said, turning down a hallway and walking backwards so she could still see me._

 _"Will do!" I called back. She smiled, and then saluted before turning around and running off._

 _"See you later, Lupin!" She yelled over her shoulder before turning the corner. My heart did a few flips as I turned and began the long trek to Gryffindor tower._

* * *

BPOV

I sighed and slammed my head silently on top of my Ancient Runes book. This was taking all night, and I still was only halfway through all of my homework. I lifted my head a fraction to peer at the small, silver hands on my lavender colored wristwatch.

9:34. I groaned and started to shovel all my books, quills, and parchments into my shoulder bag, before standing up and exiting the library. I still had twenty-six minutes left before curfew, but in my tired state who knew how long it would take me-or how many times i got lost- to get to the Gryffindor tower where I was supposed to help Lily with whatever it was she needed help with.

I gave the password to the Fat Lady with eleven minutes to spare. She reluctantly swung open, and I dragged my feet up and over the small step before finally being in the warm and inviting common room.

I looked around for Lily, but I didn't see her. So she was probably either trying to avoid Potter by staying upstairs in her dorm where he couldn't get to her, or out doing her prefect rounds.

So I walked over to where those bloody Marauders were sitting at one of the round tables in the back, and sat down next to Pettigrew and across from Potter and Lupin. Black was Merlin knows where doing God knows what.

"Have any of you seen Lily? She said she needed help with something…" I said, cutting off with a stifled yawn.

Potter seemed to perk up at the mention of the fiery red head, but soon slumped forward again after remembering that he was supposed to want nothing to do with her. I rolled my eyes.

"Potter, I'm the one who gave you the bloody idea. You don't have to act nonchalant in front of me." I reminded him, as my eyes shifted over to the portrait hole, begging Lily to hurry up. Merlin knew I was about to fall asleep sitting here.

"So, I'll take that as a no…." I said, sighing and sinking further into my chair. I didn't know if i would be able to make it up the stairs to the Fifth year girls dorms without passing out from exhaustion.

"I think she's on her prefect rounds." Lupin said softly, looking up from his essay momentarily, before quickly looking back at it.

"Oh." I said, sighing as I decided I would just have to wait for her to get back. I was still looking at Remus from when he had spoken, and I studied his features closely.

I never once noticed before that he had three long scratches going from one cheek, across his nose, and ending on the other side of his face. The diagonal scars seemed to have been quite old, even though they still were very prominent on his face.

How have I never noticed those before?

I, the oh-so-ever-curious-cat, trailed my eyes from his face, over his shoulder, down his arm and to his hand that held tightly to the quill. It too was littered with scars, some fresher-looking than others. I frowned. They seemed too many and too deep to have been a simple mishap.

"Remus, may I ask you something?" I said, my sleepy mind too slow to make me shut my mouth. He looked up, features slack with surprise.

"Er, sure?" He said, as if he were asking a question as well.

"How did you get all those scars?- If you don't mind me asking." I said quickly, not wanting him to think that I was just some simple-minded gossiper.

He simply looked at me, his mouth slightly open with hesitation.

"Uh. Werewolf attack." He said simply and softly, as he said everything else most times.

This seemed to have woken me up more than coffee ever could.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, totally shocked, and quite surprised I hadn't tumbled from my chair.

He was about to respond when we heard a very loud crash coming from outside the portrait hole. Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter, and I all looked up in time to see Black come tumbling through the hole with the goofiest and largest smirk on his face I have ever seen, before running like a maniac over to us.

"NO, I AM!" He yelled loudly as he finally stopped at our little round table in the back corner. .

"Wait, what?" He asked stupidly. I sighed, and put my forehead in my palm.

"I suppose I set myself up for that one." I murmured, removing my hand and looking up at them. Black pulled out the chair on the other side of me and sat down.

"What were we talking about?"

"You weren't talking with anyone about anything. We were talking about Remus' scars." I said, turning and looking expectantly at him, missing black's large, and very irritated, frown.

Remus paused, as if trying to remember what we had been talking about, before smirking ever so slightly.

"I was kidding. Let's just say, that I was very persistent, but also very horrid at flying a broom." He explained.

My mouth formed a small 'O', and I nodded my head.

"Happens every now and then, I suppose."

"I was talking to someone." Black said suddenly. I looked over at him, my face taut with confusion.

"-Er, what?" I asked, my mind trying to shut down once more.

"I was talking to Evans. Before I heard someone say are you Sirius, and it gave me an excuse to run away. See, she was trying pitifully to give me a detention for feeding Mrs. Norris bubblegum."

"How does that have anything to do with Remus not being able to fly?" I asked, my eyes wanting so badly to just slowly… shut….

"Earlier you said that I wasn't talking to anybody about anything, but you four were talking about Remmy's scars. And I was just informing you that I was, indeed, talking to someone about something just mere moments before that little charade." Black said, smirking proudly(Though I had no clue of what he thought he had to be proud of) as he leaned back on his chair, his arms folded behind his head, and only two chair legs on the floor. I frowned.

"Four on the floor, Black," I scolded, taking hold of the back of his chair and quickly forcing it to remain fully on the ground, "I don't wish to escort anyone to the infirmary at this hour."

"Click, It's only 10:13." Potter said. I scowled at him.

"Yes, well if you have been up since four am on a Saturday, right after having a late Astronomy class, doing nothing but essays, studying, and more studying- then 10:13 seems like bloody midnight after a hard quidditch game." Understanding seemed to pass over his features, and he quickly shut up and swallowed down any rebuttal he had planned to use.

AT said time, the portrait door swung open, and in marched a stern looking Lily Evans. I jumped up quickly, a bright smile on my face.

"Oh thank Merlin, Lils. I've been waiting for about twenty minutes now, having to put up with these four's shenanigans!" I said, meeting her halfway.

"Yes, yes- Sorry. I just have one detention-make that two- to hand out before we can go upstairs and you can help me with that thing…" She said, marching purposefully past me and on towards Black.

(A/N: Okay, so I know there is a lot of discussion about whether or not prefects can dock points, and if so, from whom can they and can they not, but for the purpose of this story prefects can dock points just not from their own house)

"Lily, please. I'm literally about to fall asleep. How about we go upstairs and take care of whatever you need to take care of, and I will sort this whole black mess out tomorrow- deal? That way, I can give him a detention, and dock points!" I pleaded, grabbing her shoulders and trying to make her walk towards the stairs. She looked at me for a moment, the war that was waging in her head clear in her eyes, before sighing and giving in.

"Yes! I'll let you pick all the details for the detention and how many points I dock, let's just please go to sleep!"

We made our way slowly up the stairs, and into the calm and dark dorm room. Lily flicked on the lamps, and sat down on her bed. I joined her, my hands resting on my crossed legs.

"Alright! What did you need help with?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to respond, and words came gushing out.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Reviews show me love for this story that gets so little... (flicks away fake tear) Anywhoooo... Ya.


	19. Chapter 19

So so so sorry about the long wait! I'm on spring break now so hopefully I can write more, but writer's block is a b. 

* * *

_"Yes! I'll let you pick all the details for the detention and how many points I dock, let's just please go to sleep!"_

 _We made our way slowly up the stairs, and into the calm and dark dorm room. Lily flicked on the lamps, and sat down on her bed. I joined her, my hands resting on my crossed legs._

 _"Alright! What did you need help with?" I asked._

 _She opened her mouth to respond, and words came gushing out._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, Lily! Calm down! I can't understand anything that you are saying!" I said, putting my hands up in front of me and motioning for her to stop talking.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. I waved off her apology.

"Doesn't matter. Now, tell me what you were saying, but slower this time!" She nodded quickly.

"Okay, I'm _so_ sick of Potter ignoring me, like, what did I do? Did I do something? Does he hate me now? Like, so much for being "in love with me", right? I just don't get it. And what's even more confusing is the fact that it _bothers_ me! I should be _happy_ that he's leaving me alone, right? Why do I feel like I miss his stupid pick-up lines and-"

"Lily."

She looked up from where she was crazily motioning with her hands and frowned.

"Yes?"

"I think you fancy James Potter."

...

 _Silence._ What a wonderful thing, where most brilliant ideas come forth to the mind. where we yearn to be at some point in our lives. But this silence is not calming, or refreshing. It has a... slight sinister edge to it.

"I DO NOT!" And then it's gone. The silent sound of nothing gone out the window, replaced by Lily's screaming.

"Calm _down,_ Lily. There's nothing wrong with liking him. I thin you guys would be cute together. A perfect match." I said offhandedly. I grabbed a book from the bedside table and opened it up.

"So that's it? That's all you have to say?! What do I do?!" She whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lily, the next time he asks you out, just say yes. Give him a shot, he's not as bad as you think." I said.

"...But what if he doesn't ask me again?"

"He will, trust me. I've never seen someone so heads-over-broomstick for someone else. And if he doesn't, then you ask him out." I said.

"Sometimes I hate you and your logic." She said, glaring slightly at me. I merely shrugged.

"And sometimes you love me and my smarts." I fired back.

"Only sometimes." She said, smiling. I smiled back.

Oh, James was going to be so happy.


	20. Chapter 20

So so so sorry about the long wait! I'm on spring break now so hopefully I can write more, but writer's block is a b. 

* * *

_"Sometimes I hate you and your logic." She said, glaring slightly at me. I merely shrugged._

 _"And sometimes you love me and my smarts." I fired back._

 _"Only sometimes." She said, smiling. I smiled back._

 _Oh, James was going to be so happy._

* * *

"Well hello there, Jamsie." I say in a happy sing-song voice as I plop down in the open seat next to him at breakfast. He looks at me and frowns.

"Why are you so happy?" He grumbles. I raise my eyebrows at him as I smooth down my light blue skirt and readjust my blue sweater. It's my favorite, with little brown elbow patches.

"Why are you so grumpy?" I fire back, putting some porridge in my bowl and adding some sugar to my tea.

"You put sugar in your tea?" Someone asks from across the table. I look up and see Remus sitting there.

 _How did I not notice him when I sat down?!_

"Of course?" I say, looking at him oddly, "Don't you?"

He scrunches up his nose in an adorable way, and I bite my lip to keep from smiling like a fool.

"Of course _not._ It ruins the flavour of the tea." He says, while taking a drink of his own tea.

I merely shrug and turn back to James.

"I have good news. But it's going to cost you," I say, crossing my arms in a business fashion.

"I don't care." He grumbles, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh really? Even if it involves the feelings a certain redhead may or may not have for a certain quidditch-playing boy that may or may not be seated next to me?" I ask innocently, looking at him through my eyelashes, holding back my smirk. He looks up at me quickly and chokes on his food.

"Really?!" He coughs, causing me to laugh.

"Well, yeah. Why do you think she really needed to talk to me yesterday?"

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "Of course. I'm her best friend; she tells me everything. And from what she told me last night I know for certain that my amazing plan has worked and she fancies you quite a bit. Ask her out in, oh I don't know... Three days?" I say, going back to my food.

"Oh, this is great! Why can't I ask her out now? You know what, never mind. I'm just going to do what you said because it's been working wonderfully for me so far!" James says quickly.

Sirius walks over and sits next to Remus.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Lily Is going to go out with James?" He asks. James nods quickly, a silly grin plastered on his face. I snort and take a drink of tea.

"Great! You're like a miracle worker! Think you could set me up?" He asks, smiling crookedly.

I pretend to think for a moment, "Hmm. Why don't you go ask out Marlene McKinnon? I think she likes you. Be a good match for you too, keep your stupidness in check when Remus isn't around." He smiles brightly and gets up, walking down to the end of the table where Marlene is. He says something and she blushes bright red, nodding vigorously.

He swaggers back over and I laugh lightly.

"See what I mean? Match maker made in Heaven. Think you could set up Peter with someone?"

"Oh I don't know. That's a little harder, Black. Have him go talk to Mary MacDonald." I say, smiling into my cup. Those two were both awkward socially and physically. They'd probably work well.

He nods, "Good thinking. How about Remus? Got anyone for Moony over here?" He asks, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. Remus blushes as bright as Marlene did and I smirk.

"Maybe." I say without elaborating. _I could think of someone..._ I take another drink of tea to hide my smirk and blush.

"Oh come on. Our little matchmaker backing out now? What about Remmy over here? What's the bloke gunna do? He won't ask anyone out on his own." Sirius says, frowning at me. I shrug.

"I just knew that Marlene liked you and, no offense to Peter, but Mary's probably then only one that would say yes to him. I don't really know any other Gryffindor girls."

"Well then hook him up with one of your Ravenclaw friends!" He says. I frown at him.

"Like who? Raely? I don't think that would work unless Remus is queer."

"Wait, is Raely queer?" James asked. I tilted my head to the side in thought before shrugging.

"Maybe. Actually... That's a good question." I say, furrowing my brow in thought.

 _Was he? He never asks out any girls that I know of..._

"Why? You interested?" Sirius says, smirking at me. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Please, I think not. That would be like Lily dating Severus." I say, and James chokes violently beside me. I purse my lips and thump him on the back a few times.

"Chew _slowly,_ James. Merlin, it's like I'm the mother of you three." I say, rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean by that? The... Lily and Snape thing?" Remus asks.

"Well, I'm sure Severus fancies her, actually, there's no question about that. But I know Lily sees him as just a friend; a brother, maybe."

"And that's how you see Raely?" James asks. I frown at them in confusion.

"Well, yes, but why do all of you care so much all of a sudden?" I ask.

They all look away mumbling nonsense, only to be saved by Lily walking over and sitting down next to Remus and across from James- the only spot open, but I don't think she minded much.

"Well hello Lily!" They all say cheerfully, even James.

"Well aren't you all a happy bunch today." She says, looking at them suspiciously before turning to me.

"What did you do?"

"Me? _I_ Didn't do anything! I just asked them a simple question of why they cared about who I did or did not fancy and then you walked up just in time so they didn't have to answer me. Thank you, Lily Evans-Master of time." I gripe, rolling my eyes and picking up Remus' newspaper he hadn't bothered to read.

"Mind if I read it?" I ask, taking it anyways and flipping it open.

They went on talking around me as I read.

"Oh my Merlin, guys!" I gasped, and they all turned to look at me.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened _now?"_

"Someone blew up a whole Muggle town!" I squeak.

"Oh my God, _who?_ Which town?" Lily asked.

"Woodbury, they said the guy is calling himself Lord Voldemort..." I said before snorting.

" _Lord Voldemort_ , what kind of name is that?" I asked, shaking my head.

Remus shrugged and Sirius started laughing. Lily looked down at her food and James looked at Lily. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Well. What should we do today? It's pouring buckets outside so there's no quidditch practice." James said.

"We could always start studying for or OWL's." Remus and I said in sync. Sirius snorted and James started laughing. I blushed and punched James hard in the shoulder. He winced and glared at me.

"Be nice, boys." Lily said, smiling at me.

"Are we going or not?" I muttered, and we all got up and headed to the library.


	21. Confessions

"Ugh, I'm so tired." I mutter to Lily as we sit down at the Gryffindor for breakfast a week later.

"Really? I would have never guessed." She replied sarcastically. I frowned at her and chucked a piece of toast at her face.

"Yeah, whatever."

I push the eggs around on my plate and wait for my brain to clear up. At some point the marauders come in and sit down, and I look up to say my hellos.

"Hey guys- Wait, where's Remus?" I asked, looking at his empty spot.

"His mum's really sick, so he had to go visit her." James said, shrugging. I nodded and put my head back on my hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asks Lily.

"She's really tired. She had to stay up all night last night to finish that essay for DADA." She explains.

"Oh, the one on werewolves and vampires?" James says.

I groan, "If I have to pick up one more book on either of those I will literally kill myself." I say, hitting my head on the table and resting it there. What can I say? The wood was really cool. Sirius laughs.

"Screw you." I spit out between clenched teeth, sitting up straight again to glare at him. Ugh, he's such an arse.

"No thanks. Although, Remus might need some cheering up when he gets back." He says, and my eyes widen. I can feel my face flush red and my ears are burning as they all laugh at me.

"Ha ha ha, very funny…" I gripe. Lily gives me an apologetic smile and shrugs.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to my knight in shining armor.

"Oh! Hey Raely." I say, grabbing my bag and swinging it onto my shoulder as I stand up to leave, giving him a grateful look.

"What class do we have first again?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you before we go to class…" He says.

I shrug, "Yeah sure, what's up?" He looks over at everyone at the Gryffindor table; the marauders and Lily with their eyes glued on us.

"Privately…"

"Oh. Um, Yeah, okay. Let's go outside, I heard it's supposed to be sunny today." I say, blabbing about how it was finally starting to warm up, and good thing too because I was getting tired of being inside all the time and freezing my toes off in practice. By the time Raely spoke again we were down by the Black Lake. It was really pretty at this time of day, the early morning light reflecting off it's waves.

Raely sighed and turned to me, rubbing his neck again.

"Beckett…" He said. I stopped talking and turned back to him, smiling.

"Yeah?" I said, wondering why he looked so nervous.

"I-I have to tell you something." He said, stuttering.

"Well, I figured." I said, laughing, "What is it?"

"Beckett, look. I… Ireallylikeyou." He said quickly. I stared blankly at him and blinked.

"Er, what?"

"I really…. Like… You." He said quietly.

"...Oh." He looked awkwardly down at his shoes.

"I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked, looking at me hopefully.

I looked off to the side, biting my lip.

What was I supposed to say?!

"Um, I'm not sure…" I said, looking back at him. I sighed.

"Look, Raels. You're great, really! But, I just… Don't see you that way. You're my best friend, and I do love you, just not like that. You're practically my brother." I point out sadly. He nods and looks at his feet again, shuffling them in the damp grass.

"That's okay, Beckett. Let's just pretend this never happened." He suggests, smiling at me, but I can tell it's fake.

I agreed and we went off on our separate ways; me to muggle studies and him to charms.


	22. Sorry, just a filler

_"Um, I'm not sure…" I said, looking back at him. I sighed._

 _"Look, Raels. You're great, really! But, I just… Don't see you that way. You're my best friend, and I do love you, just not like that. You're practically my brother." I point out sadly. He nods and looks at his feet again, shuffling them in the damp grass_.

"That's okay, Beckett. Let's just pretend this never happened." He suggests, smiling at me, but I can tell it's fake.

I agreed and we went off on our separate ways; me to muggle studies and him to charms.

RPOV

I groaned as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"What did I miss?" I ask, and James, Peter, and Sirius all shift awkwardly in their seats.

"Oh no." I groan again, "What happened now?"

"Well, mate…" James started.

"-Raely came over and said he wanted to speak to her privately so they left and we think he told her that he likes her and that she agreed to go out with him!" Peter squeaked, before looking at James and Sirius, "... Oops."

"Oops is right, you little shit." Sirius said. At that moment the doors opened and Beckett and Lily walked in and over to where we were. Beckett sat down next to James and across from Lily. She silently grabbed a spoon full of soup and poured it into her bowl. Lily looked at her sadly and awkwardly before filling her bowl with the same soup and pushing it over to Beckett who smiled gratefully. Lily then proceeded to fill her plate with cucumber sandwiches.

"So… What happened with you and Raely? What did you say when he asked you out?" Sirius asked, and I glared at him. Real smooth…

Beckett choked on the soup she had just put in her mouth and whirled to her left to look at Sirius.

"H-How did you…?" She gasped, and Sirius laughed while James guffawed.

"So he did ask you out?" Her face turned bright red and she looked back down at her soup.

"Fuck off." She muttered angrily before going back to eating.

"I don't see why any of you care anyways. It's not your business!" Lily said. The boys looked at me and Lily caught the looks. She frowned before going back to her lunch too.

"Why are you eating so much of that soup? What even is it?" Peter asked.

"It's broccoli cheddar, dipshit." Beckett muttered.

"Ew." Sirius said. She glared at him again.

"It's not 'ew', you fuckwad. It's really good." She grumbled, before turning away again.

I can't believe he asked her out. But from the looks of it, she said no. Why would she say no? If he doesn't have a chance, then I most certainly don't. I sighed inwardly and got up from the table.

"I'm going to the library." I said simply before leaving.

"Can we come? I need to find a couple potions books." Lily asks, motioning to her and Beckett. I shrug.

"Sure." Lily grabs Beckett's arm and pulls her up.

"But-But, Lily! My soup!" Beckett says, following behind Lily with a pout on her face.

"You can eat soup later. We need to study." Lily scolds.

"Fine." Beckett says, sighing, and crossing her arms. Lily laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You're such a child. So Remus. What books are you looking for?" Lily asks. I tense up and look over at her.

"Er, all of them?" I say stupidly, and Beckett laughs.

"Respect, Lupin. Respect." She says, and Lily whacks her on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what the bloody hell!" Beckett says, rubbing her head and glaring at Lily.

"And you wonder why the Slytherins are scared of you." She muttered, causing Lily to swat at her again, but she dodged it this time.

"You two are ridiculous." I say, chuckling as they run in circles trying to hit each other.

"Why thank you." Beckett jokes, stopping and causing Lily to run into her. The two fall to the floor and Beckett rolls over and sits on top of Lily.

"Ha! I win! Now give me your soul!"

"What soul?"

"Damn, you're right. I need to stop asking gingers for their souls."


	23. 23

_"Why thank you." Beckett jokes, stopping and causing Lily to run into her. The two fall to the floor and Beckett rolls over and sits on top of Lily._

 _"Ha! I win! Now give me your soul!"_

 _"What soul?"_

 _"Damn, you're right. I need to stop asking gingers for their souls."_

 ** _RPOV_**

"So Lily. Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. Wanna go on a date with me?" James asked, and Sirius sniggered as Lily turned to glare at James.

"In your dreams." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ha, you don't know how right you are, Evans." Sirius laughed, earning himself a smack from James.

James led us over to the nearest table and sat down, muttering curses at Sirius.

"Sorry mate but she's never going to say yes." Sirius said.

More muttering from James.

"Like Beckett." I mumbled. She would never say yes to me.

"Well she's never going to say yes if you don't ask her out." James said.

"Yeah Moony. Just ask her out already." Sirius said as James tipped back in his chair.

"I can't. What if she says no?" I said,

forcing James' chair down.

"She wouldn't." A voice interjected and we all whipped around to look at Lily, who was still sitting at the table next to ours, as she nonchalantly turned the page in her book.

"What? There's no way Beckett would want to go out with me." I said, frowning at the redhead.

" _Yes."_ Lily said firmly. And, after a pause for emphasis, "She would."

"Why do you think that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because I'm her _best friend?"_ She said sarcastically, closing the book and turning to face all of us.

"Now. When you've grown up, come let me know and I can help you ask her out." Lily grabbed her book and left.

I turned back to see Peter, Sirius, and James all looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard Lily. Grow up and ask her out!" James said excitedly.

"And stop moping about her all the time. It's getting annoying, mate." Sirius said.

"You don't have any more excuses." Peter squeaked, and the other two nodded.

"I'm a werewolf." I said, causing them to groan loudly.

"But we already know she wouldn't care."

"She may not judge them but that doesn't mean that she wants to _date_ one." I said, crossing my arms.

"You'll never know if you don't _ask her out!"_ Sirius and James said.

"Lily?" I asked shyly as I walked over to where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Done with puberty, Lupin? Finally grow up?"

"Er, yes?"

"Good. Because trust me, I know exactly how to get Beckett to go out with you." She said.

"Really? How?"

Lily smiled mischievously, something that looked quite scary coming from someone who was usually so calm and caring.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Good. Because trust me, I know exactly how to get Beckett to go out with you." She said._

 _"Really? How?"_

 _Lily smiled mischievously, something that looked quite scary coming from someone who was usually so calm and caring._

BPOV

"So, Lily. I heard a certain someone turned down James Potter again?" I asked my red headed friend as I sat down next to her.

"Oh no. Don't start, please." Lily groaned.

"I thought I told you to say yes the next time he asked you?" I said in annoyance.

"I know, but I just- panicked. I'm so used to just turning him down all the time!"

"Yeah well, now you have to go ask him out. Right now." I ordered, crossing my arms.

"What?!" She spluttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Was I unclear?"

"Ugh. You owe me for this." She said angrily, wagging her finger at me before standing from the table and walking over towards The Mauraders.

"Hey Guys." I could barely hear her, but I still could a little.

"What's up Lily?" Remus asked. From my spot behind my book I got a perfect view of his mousy brown hair.

 _It's not fair. How does he have such perfect hair?!_

"So James." She started.

James nearly jumped out of his chair as he turned to face her.

"Yes Lily?" He said hopefully.

"I was just thinking, I don't have anyone to mess with this Hogsmeade weekend, so I thought I might as well put you out of your misery."

He gave her a confused look and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"She's asking you out, Potter!" I yelled across the common room, causing everyone to fall silent and whip around to watch. Lily turned bright red and glared at me.

"Are you really asking me out?" He asked, so much hope in his voice I thought my heart would crack. Lily could be such a... ginger at times.

"Yes, Potter. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He smiled widely at her. "I would be delighted."

"Goody." She sighed, turning around and walking back towards me. Her face was tomato red but when she looked at me she smiled wide too.

RPOV

"Did- Did Lily just _ask you out?!"_ Sirius spluttered.

"I think she is! Beckett is a life saver! How can I ever repay her?" He said dramatically.

"Get Remus to ask her out?" Peter piped up.

I turned and flared at him.

"Wasn't Lily already working on that?" James asked.

"Yeah, but all her ideas are a little... much." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. _I really need a haircut..._

"Like what?" Sirius asked, leaning forwards.

"Well, one of her ideas was to dress up like someone from one of the old books she likes, and give her a bunch of roses, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Especially if Lily is wrong and she doesn't want to date me."

"That doesn't seem so bad." James said.

"She also said I should write a song for her and then stand on the table in the Great Hall at dinner and sing it for her, and dance with her."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Peter squeaked, looking horrified. I shrugged, tired of this.

"Nothing's going to work. I can't find the right way to ask her out!" I huffed.

"Hmm." James said, seeming to ponder it.

"Why don't you go buy a knealze, and then give it to her in exchange for a date? Or give it to her as a present and then ask her out?" Sirius said lazily, swishing his wand and making little sparks come out of it.

We were silent for a moment.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a while." I said I'm surprise.

"Well then, we have your plan! Let's go to Hogsmeade right now, and get her a kneazle!" James said, jumping up to go get his invisibility cloak.

"But kneazles can be very weird. What happens if it hurts her? Then I'll seem like a jerk!"

"It won't, trust me." Sirius said.

"I might regret this, but okay..."


	25. Chapter 25

_"But kneazles can be very weird. What happens if it hurts her? Then I'll seem like a jerk!"_

 _"It won't, trust me." Sirius said._

 _"I might regret this, but okay..."_

RPOV

"Okay, ready?" Sirius asked as we stood outside the common room. I gulped but nodded anyways. _I think I'm going to be sick._

He pushed open the portrait door and walked in. We followed through, and I was glad that the half cat-half kneazle hadn't tried to claw my eyes out... yet. He was a tiny thing: with stout legs and a small body, he couldn't be more than two. Which is how old the lady at the shop had guessed he was.

If you looked at him from above, he was like a grey and black calico cat with little pink ears and nose, large light-bright green eyes. But everything below his eyes and halfway down his sides was white.

"Oh Merlin, Moony. What are you going to do with that thing? You can't keep it in our dorm, Peter's allergic." Sirius said loudly, drawing a few peoples attention. Sadly, not Beckett's or Lily's. I hadn't told her my plan, so it was going to be a surprise for her as well.

Sirius looked pointedly at Peter, who said "Oh, right." Before producing a fake sneeze, which then perfectly turned into a real sneezing/coughing fit.

Poor Wormtail.

"Well I couldn't just leave him in the alley, Pads. He's too cute." I replied, carefully trying to pet the kneazle without being murdered.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to take him?" James asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, I've got an idea..." I trailed off, and we looked over at where Lily and Beckett were sitting-still oblivious.

"Hey Sirius, look!" Someone exclaimed as they came running over, holding something black between their fore finger and thumb.

Sirius took one look before shrieking loudly and jumping behind James, clutching his shoulders in fright.

"Oh, hello James." Lily said, standing up to come over.

 _Really? Now she looks over, but Beckett's still oblivious._

"Where have you all been?" She asked.

"Just wandering the grounds by Hogsmeade. Don't worry Lily! We didn't pass Hogwarts property!" He lied, smiling proudly at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh-hu."

"It's true, even Remus can tell you, and he can't lie, you know-" Sirius was saying, but was cut off by a ear-splitting squeal.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A KNEAZLE?!" Beckett yelled, her eyes wide as she came running over, her hands on her cheeks in awe and her white-blonde hair practically flying behind her as it came loose from her piney tail.

 _Finally._

"Yeah, we found him in an alley near Hogsmeade. We tried to see if he belonged to anybody, but he doesn't." Sirius said, creeping away from the crazy spider boy.

"We were gunna keep him, but Peter's terribly allergic-" I paused as Peter gave another fake sneeze, "So now we don't know what to do with-" I said offhandedly.

"I'LL TAKE HIM! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A KNEAZLE!" She said, merely jumping up and down in excitement.

"Are you sure? Kneazles can be pretty dangerous. And how do we know you're a good person to take care of him?" Sirius said, looking her up and down.

She glared at him.

"Let me see him!" She said to me, holding her arms out. I passed the half cat over to her, holding in a shiver as her fingertips brushed my forearms.

"Oh my gosh you're so much fluffier than you look! Ohhhh you're so cute!" She cooed, her face lighting up with pure happiness. I smiled, not caring if I looked like a fool or not.

"I will hold you, and feed you, and pet you, and love you, and call you Chairman Meow. And you shall be my Chairman Meow, and I shall call you Chairman for short!( **a/n: if anyone gets these two references, I love you to pieces.)** Ow!" She said suddenly, as the cat- now Chairman Meow- climbed up her torso and arm, before resting in a ball on top of her head. She peered up at him in confusion, before smiling brightly at Sirius.

"Ha! Eat shit, Black!" She said, bringing her hands up to pet the cat.

"Well, I s'pose you can have him then. He does seem to like you a large deal more than any of us." James said, before walking away with Lily, and Sirius and Peter followed. Sirius turned around as he continued to walk away, giving me two thumbs up.

I swallowed thickly, my palms turning sweaty with nerves.

"So, I was wondering..." I started nervously. Beckett looked up at me.

"What do you want? You know, for the kneazle. I can't simply take him from you for nothing! Even if you did only find him on the streets."

"Well um, I don't really want anything in return. I'm just happy that he isn't homeless and you're happy." _That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said, Lupin._ I mentally face palmed.

She smiled crookedly up at me. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say, Lupin."

I looked at her, trying to hide my shock that she practically just read my mind.

"Anyways. There has to be _something_ I can do to repay you, I mean-"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." I blurted suddenly, before blushing furiously. _Way to go. Now you sound like you're desperate or only gave her the kneazle to get her to go out with you. Which you kind of did..._

She didn't say anything at first, just kind of stared at me in shock, her jaw hanging open slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. Uh, you don't have to if you didn't want to, I didn't mean to say that. Er, not that I don't want to go on a date with you! You're really pretty, I mean cute, I mean-!" _Oh Merlin, have mercy on my poor, beaten soul._

She giggled, a sound I hadn't heard from her before. I blushed more. _Great, now she's laughing at you._

"You think I'm cute?" She asked timidly. I nodded dumbly.

"You're bueatiful." I said, before blushing and cringing. Why couldn't I control my words anymore? Her eyes bulged a little and she blushed as well.

"So..." I laughed nervously, rubbing my elbow a little.

"Meet me in the Great Hall, 10:30?" She asked. I looked at her, shocked.

"Er... yes! Um, yeah. Yeah, okay. Sounds good." I said, trying to play it cool. She giggled again, before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok. See you later then. Thanks again for giving him to me." She said shyly, motioning to the cat that was still laying curled up on her head. I merely nodded, too afraid to open my mouth again.

She smiled timidly at me before turning around and walking towards Lily, holding onto Chairman Meow so he didn't fall.

I decided that I would give everything and do anything to have her giggle like that all the time. I've never heard something so... adorable. _She_ was adorable.

She was _always_ adorable.


	26. Chapter 26

_I decided that I would give everything and do anything to have her giggle like that all the time. I've never heard something so... adorable. She was adorable._

 _She was always adorable._

 **A/N: this chapter is dedicated to National Writing Day!!! Hope it makes everybody happy, and doesn't suck.**

BPOV

As soon as my back was turned to Remus, a wide grin slipped onto my face. I walked towards Lily, careful not to let my new cat, my new _kneazle,_ to fall off.

I don't think I've ever been happier.

"Beckett! Did he ask you out?" Lily asked, horribly containing her excitement.

I sat down at the table next to her, and leaned closer so the boys couldn't hear.

"Maybe. I mean, it's plausible." I said vaguely. She gasped and whacked my arm.

"You're so evil!" I shrugged and sat up straight in my chair.

"So. Where'd you get 'Chairman Meow' from?" Sirius said, trying to hold in his sniggers.

"If you must know, there's a cat in one of my favorite books called Chairman Meow." Speak the name of the devil, and he shall meow and drop into your lap. I nearly shrieked at the sudden appearance of the cat in my lap.

Lily laughed. "So, when is your date?" I squeaked and turned bright red as the attention of the Marauders was immediately on me.

"W-what? I don't have a date, pfffffffffffffftt." I laughed nervously. They all looked at me with disbelief written across their faces.

"Saturday at 10:30." I blurted. I hate being under pressure. Lily shrieked happily and James and Sirius high fived. I blushed profusely and looked down at Chairman Meow, running my fingers through his fur.

He started purring and rubbing against my fingers.

"Wow. We picked the perfect one for her. He absolutely loves Beckett!" Peter exclaimed suddenly.

I looked at the three boys- James and Sirius furiously looking at Peter- with a frown on my face.

"What do you mean, 'we picked the perfect on for her'?" I asked slowly.

Lily crossed her arms.

"Er-"

"Well..."

"We kinda set it up..."

Sirius and James glared at Peter again, and he shrugged.

"She's scary!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"You're still gunna go on the date with him, right?" Lily asked.

I blushed again and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Omg, that means we need to find you two a ship name!" Sirius said in a very high pitched immitation of a white girl.

James choked on his laughter, bursting out with loud chuckles.

I glared at him. "Your ship name is Lames."

He immediately stopped laughed, and then Sirius started laughing.

"She's got you there, Prongs!"

"I don't know. What if I'm too dressy? What if am not dressy _enough?"_ I asked Lily a few days later, pouting at her in the mirror. She sighed.

"Beckett. You've tried on _six different outfits._ You are not changing again."

I looked in the mirror at myself again. I was wearing a rose gold cashmere sweater, dark blue skinny jeans with burnt orange stitching and cream colored ballet flats.

My hair was braided up the back of my head and turned into a messy ponytail, with some wisps of hair covering the scar on my forehead.

"I think you look really pretty." She said, grinning.

"If you say so..."

"Here, let me just put some mascara on you." I turned around so she could apply the black makeup, blinking afterwards.

"Okay. Ready?" I nodded tersely.

"I don't know why you're acting as if you're walk-in to your death. You've been pinning after him for _years."_ Lily said in exasperation.

"Okay. You're right. Let's go." I turned and grabbed my rose pink side-strap purse from my bed before walking out of the dorm room.

"MEOW." I groaned as Chairman walked between my legs, nearly tripping me.

"What do you want? I just fed you. I gave you a bath yesterday. I was petting you all morning!" I said, and he sat on his back legs and latched his paws onto my jeans.

"Really. You are one needy cat." I said, picking him up and allowing him to perch on my head.

"You and that damn cat." Lily said.

"What? He likes to be held. Or rather sit on my head."

"You spoil him. You're such a softie."

"I am not. It's just if I don't, he'll rip up my sweaters."

"You needed new sweaters anyways." Lily said, shrugging.

"Wow. Thanks, Lily." I said. We were getting closer to the Great Hall, and I stopped.

"What if he changed his mind?"

"Well, you are not changing _your_ mind!" Lily said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me around the corner.

Remus was standing next to Sirius and James and Peter. He was wearing a cream sweater with brown elbow patches and dark jeans. I smiled inwardly at his cute nerdyness.

"Hello Remus." I said, trying to sound like I wasn't dying of nerves.

"Hi Beckett." He said, sounding nervous. _At least I'm not the only one._

"What's with the cat? We get that you love him and all, but usually you don't bring animals on dates. Or at least first dates."

"Well, I would consider _you_ an animal, but plenty of girls date you. So why can't I bring him?" I fired back, and smiled when James said 'ooooo' and Remus choked.

"Anyways, he wouldn't leave me alone, and would have either followed my Anyways or ripped up more of my sweaters, so..." I said, shrugging.

"He's ripping up your sweaters?" Remus asked. "I'm sorry." And to James, Sirius, and Peter he said, "I told you the kneazle idea wouldn't work."

I laughed. "I think it worked. I mean, the goal was to get me to go out with you, right? And that's what I'm doing. Besides, as Lily said, 'I needed new sweaters.'"

"Well, you do-"

"Potter. I hooked you up with Lily. The least you could do is be nice and hold your tongue about my sweaters." I said.

"Wait, What-" Lily started to say, turning on her heel to look at me. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to say that." I said, worried as to what her reaction would be. I turned to Remus and grabbed his arm. "I think now is a _perfect_ time to leave, don't you?"

"Oh my Lord! They have more!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the big cilindars full of lollipops.

"More what?" Remus asked, following after me, apologizing to the people we were running into.

"These lollipops! They change flavors depending on what you want!" I explained happily, grabbing one of the baskets from the pile next to the bucket of lollipops and started putting handfuls in there. Remus chuckled.

"What? They're amazing!"

"I'll take your word on it. I'm going to go get some chocolate. Meet you at the counter?" I nodded and said okay. "Don't Get _too_ many of those. They can have some nasty side-effects."

"Wait, What?!" He laughed and shook his head as he walked away, telling me that he was joking.

"You arse!" I yelled at him over the noise of the crowd.

I grabbed a sufficient amount of lollipops, and walked slowly up to the counter, looking at all the candies as I went.

I grabbed a few pumpkin pasties for Lily as a peace offering.

I got to the counter, and didn't see remus, so I just went ahead and bought my candies while there was no line. He came up a few minutes later.

"Ok. You got everything you want?" He asked. Noticing that I already had a Honeydukes bag he said, "Beckett, I was going to pay for you stuff." I laughed.

"You don't have to do that, Remus. I'm a modern woman." I joked. "Besides, usually that's only for a meal, not random candy I was going to get anyways."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm paying for lunch then." He said. I rolled my eyes at his manliness.

"You do know that chivalry is dead, right?" I said as the cashier handed him his change.

"Well, it's being resurrected." He replied, holding the door open for me.

"You are my knight in brown elbow pads, Remus Lupin." I teased, and he blushed. I smiled at how cute he was. _Oh lord, I'm losing my cool._

"A pleasure to be of assistance, Beckett Click."

We laughed and talked as we walked slowly down the road, looking at the stuff in the windows. He was in the middle of a sentence when he paused and looked around. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping when he stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Remus asked. I listened for a moment.

"Crying?" He nodded. "Hmm."

I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"I think it's coming from over there." Remus said, pointing over to the right.

"Jeez. You must have great hearing." I said as we walked towards the sound of crying.

Remus may have heard them first, but I saw them first. It was a little girl with brown pigtails and a red dress, crying her eyes out. She couldn't have been more than six or seven.

I told Remus to stay a little farther away when she looked at us funny.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked, crouching down to her height so she wouldn't feel as threatened.

She said something, but I couldn't understand it around her sobs.

I looked around, noticing no adult.

"Did you loose your Mummy?" I asked softly. She continued to cry and rub at her eyes, nodding vigoursly.

"Okay. Do you want help finding her? We can help you." I said, motioning between Remus and I. She nodded again before stepping closer and throwing her arms around my neck. It shocked me at first, but then I picked her up and walked back over to Remus.

"She lost her mum." I explained.

"Well aren't you a good Sumerian." He said.

"Well, you're smart. Now what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, this isn't my area of expertise." He said.

"Hmm." I looked around as if that would give me an idea.

Which I s'pose it did.

I cleared my throat, casting a spell to make my voice carry. Looking at all the people walking around, I yelled very loudly, "IF YOU'VE LOST YOUR DAUGHTER, COME GET HERE BY ZONKO'S!"

"Well, that's an idea." Remus said, laughing.

Not a moment latter a woman with curly brown hair and a horrified expression came running up to us.

"Oh Merlin, Mikkah! Oh Gods, I'm an awful mother!" She shrieked, and the girl -Mikkah- squirmed in my arms. I handed her over to her mother.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said before rushing off.

We were silent for a moment, watching as she walked away, her daughter tightly held in her arms.

"So. Where to for lunch?" He asked.

"You pick, as long as we don't go to Madam Puddifoots." I replied, laughing.

"I can manage that."


	27. 27

_We were silent for a moment, watching as she walked away, her daughter tightly held in her arms._

 _"So. Where to for lunch?" He asked._

 _"You pick, as long as we don't go to Madam Puddifoots." I replied, laughing._

 _"I can manage that."_

"So..." Sirius said, stretching out the word.

"How did your date go?" Peter asked.

I blushed and sat down on the end of my bed.

"It went pretty well..." I said.

"Details, details!" Sirius demanded, throwing himself backwards on his bed.

I looked down at my fingers, picking apart my quilt. "Well, I don't really know what to say about it. I mean, it was a date. You two have been on plenty of dates. Wait a second," I said, "where's James?" Peter shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Don't you change the subject, Mr. Lupin!" Surius exclaimed, shooting up back into a sitting position.

"I wasn't trying to."

 **BPOV**

"How was it?" Lily shrieked, wrapping her arms around me when I walked over to her table.

Remus and I had just parted, I told him I promised to go see Lily at three.

"It was... Well, it was great. A little awkward, but still great. Remus is just too... cute." I laughed.

"Awe. You guys are just too cute. You're my new power couple."

"Thanks Lily. I'm just happy that you and James hooked up."

"Awe, is Beckett talking me up to Lily over here?" Someone asked, and I turned around to see James.

I smiled. "What's up, Potter?"

He sat down next to Lily, grinning. "Just came to see how my Moony did on his date."

I blushed scarlet.

"She just got done telling me it was great." Lily supplied.

"Good. Is he hadn't asked you out, I would have just had to tell you he liked you myself. I don't think I could take it anymore. 'Beckett's do pretty.' 'I think I'm in love.' 'Does she like me?'"

My eyes widened. "He said that stuff?" I squeaked.

James nodded solemnly. "Almost every minute."

"Then why did he wait to ask her out so long? I didn't realize he was so head over heels." Lily said.

"You knew?!"

"Well, Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to Beckett about. Would you care to talk to me real quick?" James said, standing up. I looked at Lily.

"Er, sure." I got up too and followed him a little ways away.

"Look, don't freak out, okay? Remus didn't want to tell you, and he didn't want us to tell you anything. He was scared to ask you out because, well... He's... got lycanthropy."

If it was possible, I'm pretty sure my eyes widened even more.

"What? Are you serious? If that's a joke it's not funny."

"I said don't freak out! Don't- maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, no, its- Wow. I never saw that coming."

"Yeah. Just, I knew he wasn't going to tell you, and knowing him, he would probably end up pretending to be an arse so you would break up with him because he didn't want to tell you."

"Why? I wouldn't judge him or anything..." I said, confused.

"I know. And that's why I told you."

"Goodness."

"Let's go back to the table before Lily gets suspicious."

"I think that's too late." I said as we walked back over to the table.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"Remus." I said.

"Oh." She said, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her.

We continued all joking back and forth, before James suggested going back to Hogwarts.

I yawned. "Sounds good to me." Lily went up and paid for her tea while James and I waited outside.

"It's freaking cold." I said, pulling out my wand and putting a charm on my coat to make it warmer.

"Yeah, I thought it was supposed to get warmer but-" he was cut off as screams started down the walkway. We turned and looked, trying to figure out what it was.

I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw them.

Death eaters.

"Death eaters!" James yelled, just as Lily came walking out. He grabbed our arms and started running.

"James Wait! We have to help!" I protested, wrenching free.

"No We Don't! Beckett please!" Lily said. She looked terrified. "We haven't even taken our NEWTS yet!"

"So?" I yelled back, running towards the yelling.

I started shooting spells at the death eaters, moving people out of the way.

"You think you can fight us, little girl?" Someone asked, and I turned around. I pointed my wand at them.

"Expelliarmus!" He ducked, and shot a spell back at me. I blocked it, and then it was a full on duel.

I saw James and Lily fighting some death eaters from the corner of my eye.

Finally, I unarmed him and knocked him out.

"BECKETT!" Lily yelled, and I whipped around.

A burst of light, and then I crumpled to the ground.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	28. When You Realize

Sometimes the sun was too bright. Sometimes, the sun needed to be blasted out of the sky. Sometimes, people talked too damn loud.

Beckett groaned as she cane to, her eyelashes fluttering over her cheekbones. There were a few gasps and someone threw themselves onto her. She groaned again.

"Oh Merlin oh Gosh are you okay?" Lily nearly screeched, and Beckett turned her face away from hers. Too damn loud.

"What happened?" She asked. Somebody was holding her hand. The fingers over her skin tightened.

"You got hit by some new spell the bloody bastards made." Someone else said.

"James?" She asked, peeling her eyes open again. Everyone was there, crowding around her bed. "Oh God, I'm having quidditch flashbacks."

Sirius laughed, and Peter looked predictably lost for a second before he laughed too.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lily asked.

Beckett hummed as the red head pulled back.

"Like I've gotten my first hangover, maybe? Not really sure, I've never woken up drunk before." She responded.

"Well, technically, when you have a hangover you're sober-"

"Shut it, Black." Beckett said. Sirius held his hands up in surrender. Beckett remembered the hand wrapped around hers and looked over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus whispered. She grinned, then winced slightly.

"Damn this girl is tough." James said. "Still smiling after all that. I guess you finally found the right bird for you, Moony." Remus shrugged.

"Why does Remus need a tough girl? They have no confidence in you." Beckett said, directing the last part at Remus.

His ears were pink and he wouldn't meet her eyes. She frowned and looked around at the other Marauders.

"Well?" Sirius looked away, whistling and Peter looked constipated. James cleared his throat.

"Maybe you should tell her." He said.

"Not yet." Remus said sternly.

"Uh-Oh. This isn't going to turn into some chic-flic, is it?" Beckett asked.

"No. Definitely not." Remus reaponded.

"What's wrong with chic-flicks?" Lily asked.

"Everything." Beckett and Remus said together.

Lily giggled and Sirius said,

"You two are cute." To which he got thumped over the head by James and glared at by a half-awake Beckett.

They sat around and talked for a while more before Beckett fell asleep again, her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes flitting back and forth under their lids.

Rlbcrlbcrlbc

"So, that was the worst week of my life." Beckett said the next weekend as she dropped into the spot next to Remus in the Great Hall.

"Beckett!" Lily exclaimed. "They finally let you out?"

Beckett nodded, a delighted smile crossing her face when she saw the broccoli cheese soup.

Remus noticed and started filling her a bowl with it. She blushed when he passed it to her and thanked him.

"You two are too damn cute." Sirius said. Beckett raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Remus choked on his tea.

Sirius glared jokingly at her. "Ha ha ha, very funny."

Beckett shrugged. "Everyone else seemed to think so." Then she turned to Lily.

"So are you dating James now?" It was Lily's turn to choke.

Her face turned bright red as she stammered.

James shook his head at Beckett, his face saying, _don't go there..._

"Why not?" She asked anyways.

"Well, um, I just, er, you know-"

Beckett raised an eyebrow at her.

"He hasn't asked me to yet!" Lily bursted suddenly, before darkening even more.

James' face lit up with hope and curiosity as he turned to look at her over Sirius.

"Lily?" He asked.

She peered at him between her fingers. "...yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She groaned and put her head on the table, giving him a thumbs up. Beckett laughed and Sirius laughed and Peter fell off the bench.

"Shipped." Beckett said, before gasping.

"What?" Remus asked.

She giggled, "Nothing, nothing."

"What was it?" Sirius asked, grinning evilit as if he knew where she was going.

"Well... it's just- when you mix 'James' and 'Lily' you eaither get 'Jilly' or 'lames'" and then her and Sirius dissolved into a fit of childish laughter. James' face turned red as well, but more from anger as he glared at Sirius.

"I'm hurt! You've turned on me, Beckett Click!" Lily announced.

Beckett shrugged, taking a bite of her soup.

It was finally starting to warm up outside, even though the grass was still cold with melting snow.

Beckett and Remus walked together around the edge of the Black Lake, Beckett thankful to be outside for the first time in a week.

Their hands were entertwined as they walked slowly, fitting together like a zipper.

"So, there was something you needed to tell me?" She asked in her soft voice, that wasn't too pushy but still firm. Remus couldn't help but think she would be great with kids, and that made his ears burn just at the thought.

He sighed. "Yes."

She didn't push him as they continued to amble around in silence; simply waited for him to after up his courage.

He wasn't sure if he ever would.

It only took about fifteen minutes. _Only._

Taking a deep breath he stopped, but didn't look at her. "Please, don't think of me as a different person. I'm still the same Remus I was yesterday, and the day before that, and all the other days before that." He said, pausing.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about, because I've loved you all those days, too."

"And I- Merlin I don't know how to say this. I'm- I'm scared."

Beckett's face softened as she stepped in front of Remus, placing her small hand against his cheek. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not scary, I barely reach your shoulder." She said.

"But after I tell you, you might be scared of me." He whispered, as if someone might overhear.

"I won't be." She whispered back. "I'll stick to you like a- There really isn't a good simile for that. Sorry."

"Do you promise not to run and scream if I tell you?" He asked.

"Remus."

"Beckett."

"You fold your socks." She laughed. "Who could run screaming from someone who folds their socks? It can't be that bad."

He didn't say anything.

"Would you feel better if I pinky promises not to run away?" She asked, holding up her pinky. He looked at her for a moment before twisting his pinky around hers. She grinned at him.

"Here, I'll even turn around." She said, twirling to face away from him. Her blonde hair fanned out and caught the sunlight like thin gold.

"I've learned that it's best to get scary things over and done with quickly. When I was a little kid, I was terrified of spiders. Like, I would rather jump in the lake again- that's a story for another time- than ever see a spider.

"On my first day of fifth grade, we were sitting at our desks and listening to the teacher talk about stupid things. History, I think. And this little spider came down from the ceiling, right in front of my face. It was so close I could see all the little red eyes it had and how disgustingly fuzzy it was. Terrifying. But I didnt want to embarrass myself, so I didn't jump out of my seat or anything. Actually, I was so scared I don't think I could have even said anything. Anyways-"

"I'm a werewolf." He said, so quietly he thought maybe she wouldn't have been able to hear him, and he would have to say it again. But she didn't keep talking, so she must have heard him.

"Can I turn around now?" She asked.

"Are you going to hit me?" He gulped. Her shoulders shook and he hoped it was with laughter and not something else.

"No."

"Hexes?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I left my wand up in my dorm."

He frowned. "Actually, that makes me feel worse. You really shouldn't go places without your wand-"

"Goodness Remus. You're like a little old, worried grandma. Can I turn around now?"

"Yes..?"

She turned around and he braved himself for the disgusted and terrified expressions, but he didn't even have time to see her face before she stepped towards him. He tensed, thinking maybe she _was_ going to hit him.

But then her arms wrapped around his midsection and she was hugging him tight.

"You-you arent scared of me?"

"No. I _was_ scared, for a second. But that was when I thought maybe you were gay and we're going to say this wasn't going to work out." She laughed, all innocence and happy Beckett-like.

"Wait-" Remus said, suddenly remember her earlier words. "Did you say you loved me?"

She shifted in his arms and he had a feeling she was blushing.

"Serious? It-"

But then Sirius jumped out from behind a bush a few yards away and yelled,

"YES?!" Beckett shrieked and would have fallen over if Remus hadn't been holding her.

"He's got the worst timing." He said.

"Actually He has the best timing." Sirius said gleefully, running over.

Beckett pulled away from Remus and jabbed a finger at Sirius, glaring.

"Now he," She said, "is terrifying."

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Remus' furry little problem." Beckett said, before making a sound of realization. " _That's_ What James is always talking about when he says that!" She giggled. "Clever. Lily always thought you had a badly behaved rabbit."

"Oh, you finally told her?" Sirius said.

"At first I thought he was going to tell me _he_ was gay." Beckett said, laughing.

Remus blushed again, looking away. "Se asked me if I was coming out of the closet."

Sirius cackled with laughter. "'Mom, Dad. I'm a werewolf. Don't freak out, it's okay. I'm still the same old boring Remus. Just sometimes I turn into a big, fluffy, dog. Also, I would appreciate it if you would be willing to cook all my dinners raw from now on, preferably steaks." He bent in half, the laughter coming out in heaving breaths now.

Beckett tried not to laugh, she really, really did.

But in the end they ended up leaning against each other to stay up straight as they laughed.

"Oh come on, you two. It wasn't that funny."

"It was!" Sirius said.

"Perhaps you should consider going into comedy." Beckett replied, standing up straight. She was all business now.

"Nah. I'm going to become- what was it? A homo?"

Remus sighed as Beckett fell over laughing.

"I told you!" She choked out. " _I told you all!"_

"Sirius, ho _bo. Hobo._ Not _homo."_ Remus corrected, grabbing Beckett's hand and h acing her up. But she just collapsed into his side, unable to stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah. That. What did I say?"

That sent Beckett into another round of laughter.

"Ok, I think you lied earlier. You are kind of scary." Remus said.

She punched his arm, reigning in her laughter as they headed back up towards the school.

"I knew he was gay." She said.

"What?!" Sirius shrieked. Remus looked over at his friend.

"Yeah. I believed you."

They walked the rest of the way up the hill in silence but stopped in front of the doors.

"Now what?" Remus asked.

"Well. We get Sirius a boyfriend, obviously."

"But I'm not gay!"

"You say that now. Just wait until you meet my friend from back home."

"Should I be worried?" Remus asked.

"Nah. He's not my type."

"Which is...?"

"Hmm. Blonde, nerdy, werewolf, apparently."

Remus gaffawed and Sirius laughed.

"Just wait, you." Beckett said to Sirius as she pushed the doors open.

"For what?" He replied. "What am I waiting for now?"

"When you realize."

 _Fin._


	29. Farewell

_Okay, so first things first in this awful author's note that you don't have to read. Don't worry, no one can judge you because no one will ever know if you read it or not._

 _Yes, the story is over._

 _It wasn't ever going to be about Beckett and Remus having a happy ending and fighting together in the war or anything like that. That's cheesy, that's sappy, that's unrealistic, and I can't write that without hating myself afterwards. That was the last chapter of_ When You Realize. _I am very thankful to those of you who stuck with me. It was hard and blocky at points, but now it's completed._

 _However, I will do an Epilogue if it seems to be something that you all want to read. I'm not against Epilogues, and I will do my best._

 _Also, I would like to thank_ everyone _for all the help and support I got for this. Thank you guys for sticking through the thin and choppy parts and for reading and commenting. Thank you to all my friends who gave me support and who gave me wonderful ideas. To my best friend, I wouldn't have ever been able to get even halfway through this without you help. Thank you for being me on call beta and for always reading my crappy and random chapters that I send you. Thank you for being the goddess of plot and thank you for your wonderful understanding of the one and only Remus Lupin._

 _Thank you everyone,_

 _And farewell to Beckett, who was a wonderful character when I put in enough effort._

 _Maybe._

 _~ Isabelle._


End file.
